Dangerous to Know
by soccergurl382
Summary: Sam and Dean are working on a case in Arkansas. Strange suicides and homicides leave Sam believing that something is going on while Dean thinks that its not their kind of case. A group of kids discover The Pathway, a game that is killer. Summary inside.
1. Not Our Gig

**Alrighty then! So this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic. I hope it goes really well. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write as it did for my Covenant one. The chapters will be a couple pages shorter, but that's just for my sake. I can't handle writing ten pages per chapter. Okay so, I'm not quite sure if I want the case the brothers will be working on to be the entire thing or not. It depends how stuck I am on writing this. So it's sort of got a Devour crossover. Jensen Ackles was in that movie and I personally liked it. Except the ending was iffy. But anyways…the only thing that is the same for the whole Devour thing is the concept. None of the characters are the same and Halley isn't Satan's daughter or anything like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the hott guys that are in it. I do not own anything from Devour either.**

**Summary: The Winchester brothers are working on a case in a small town in Arkansas. It seems that a group of college kids are found doing murderous things and then killing themselves afterwards. Sam things it could be there kind of gig, while Dean thinks its just crazy people. All of this is thanks for a game that the kids found called The Pathway. Once they sign into the game, someone calls them and tells them to do crazy things, like killing people. Afterwards, they kill themselves in bizarre and disturbing ways.**

"Alright so what's the deal on this gig again?" Dean asked for the millionth time.

The two Winchester brothers were headed to a small town in Arkansas. Someone was found dead, after killing two other people. The police didn't release the information of how the kid had died.

Sam rolled his eyes let out a deep breath. "A kid was found dead in the parking lot after shooting two other people. The police didn't release the details of how the kid was dead, but I broke into their computer system, and check this out," Sam said. "He was found with pencils in his ears and his tongue cut off," he explained. "They said that the scissors were found in his hands."

Dean looked at Sam like he was stupid. "Dude, that doesn't even sound like our gig. So the guy was a little psycho. So what?"

"His ears and his tongue," Sam repeated. "Don't you think this could have something to do with the hear no evil and speak no evil thing?"

"Nope," Dean blurted out.

"Just keep driving," Sam told him.

About ten minutes of silence passed before Dean spoke up and said something. "Are you sure we aren't just wasting our time?"

"Dean I already told you," Sam huffed, rather annoyed.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"These kids are doing things to themselves that nobody would do. And don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that his ears and his tongue were mutilated?" Sam asked.

"So do you think it had to do with possession or something?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that something is going on in that town and we've got to stop it before it goes any further."

Usually Dean would have kept bugging his little brother for information, but he didn't really feel like it. He figured that if Sam was wrong then he would be able to say 'I-told-ya-so' for a long time. And he couldn't just pass up an opportunity like that.

"Well, how much longer until we get there?" Dean asked, even though he was driving.

"About twenty minutes," Sam estimated.

Dean began banging his hands on the steering wheel while he turned up the music. Metallica was blaring out of the speakers and he sang along while Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean's immaturity and bad taste of music.

"You really need new music Dean," Sam told Dean.

"What Sammy?! I can't hear you!" He yelled over the music as he turned it up more.

Sam just looked out the window while he ignored Dean. Sometimes his brother could be so immature that Sam didn't understand how they could be related. But over-all, Dean was all that he really had left.

Twenty-minutes and six songs later, Sam and Dean pulled into a Diner to get something to eat. It was called Frank's and there weren't that many people there.

Dean parked his beloved Impala and got out of his car. Sam did the same and the two brothers walked into the Diner.

It was an hour until closing time so most of the waitresses and waiters were all sitting at a center table, talking and hanging out. When they saw Sam and Dean walked in one of the waitresses got up from her seat and walked over to them.

"Follow me," she said with a smile. Her name tag read the name Halley. As she walked up the two steps where there was a booth she clapped her hands in front of her. She was bored and couldn't wait for closing time to come.

She stood by the table where they would be sitting. She handed them two menus. "Alright well I'll be your waitress for the night," she told them. "I'll be back in a few minutes once your ready to order," Halley told them and she walked back down the stairs to join her friends again.

Sam nodded his head in thanks as he and Dean sat down at their table and looked over their menus.

Dean watched Halley walk back to her friends. Then he looked back at Sam and whistled while returning his gaze back at the menu. "She's a looker," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you think for once we could go to a Diner without you hitting on a waitress?"

"Now where's the fun in that," Dean joked, flashing his grin.

Sam looked over at the group of waitresses and waiters and just kept his gaze on them. He wondered if any of them knew the guy who had killed himself and those two people. He wondered if they knew anything at all.

"Who do you got your eye on?" Dean asked with a grin as he noticed his brother couldn't stop staring at the group of people.

"Do you think they know anything?" He asked as he turned his gaze back towards his brother.

Dean shrugged. "Probably not. They just look like a bunch of kids," he said.

"They don't look that much younger than me," Sam pointed out.

Dean didn't say anything. He just kept looking at his menu.

Another one of the waitresses saw that Sam had been looking at them. She nudged Halley who turned around. She got out of her chair and walked back over to them. "You guys ready?" She asked.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out because Dean had cut him off. Real shocker right there.

"Yeah I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it, extra onions," he grinned. "And a beer," Dean added.

Halley nodded her head and looked over at Sam and raised an eye-brow.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger without the onions," Sam said "And a beer please."

She smiled and nodded her head. Halley walked down the steps and into the kitchen so she could fill their orders.

Halley walked out of the kitchen and sat back down with her friends.

"Dude, that girl couldn't take her eyes off of me," Dean remarked with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She was taking our orders. If she was looking at you then she was just doing her job, Dean."

"Order up!" Somebody yelled from the kitchen.

Halley rolled her eyes and reluctantly got up from her chair. She walked into the kitchen to get the food.

"I'd be careful of those two Halley," Bruno, the cook told Halley as she walked into the kitchen.

Halley laughed. "And why is that?" She asked.

"The one with the shorter hair was eye-balling you," he said.

"Thanks Dad," she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Halley picked up the food and walked back out into the Diner. She went up the two steps to where Dean and Sam were. She placed the food in front of them and smiled. "If you guys need anything then just let me know," she told them.

A grin tugged at the edges of Dean's mouth. "Well there is something," he began. He looked her body over, up and down.

"Dean," Sam said through a clenched jaw.

"What?" Dean asked as if nothing was wrong. "All I wanted was a little friendly service."

Sam looked at Halley. "Sorry, my brother has a hard time thinking with his upstairs brain rather than his downstairs," he apologized.

Halley laughed. "That's alright. You have no idea how many guys come in here, expecting that just because I work at this crappy ass Diner that I'm easy," she explained.

Sam chuckled a little and Dean just sat there. He wasn't too happy at his brother from stopping him from getting the girl.

"Umm…Halley can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Did you know Steven Parker?" Sam asked.

As soon as those words left Sam's mouth, Halley felt her insides harden.

She hesitated, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Sam was afraid that might happen. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," he introduced himself and his brother.

"And why do you want to know about Steven?" She asked.

Sam opened his mouth to explain but once again, Dean cut him off.

"We're his cousins," he said.

Halley raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" she questioned. "Because Steven only has one cousin, and **her** name is Martha," Halley pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited to see what Dean would say.

Dean's eyes bulged. Before he could say anything Sam cut in. "Okay you caught us." Dean shot a glare at Sam. "We are reporters and we are doing a story on what happened to him."

"Why does that interest you?" Halley asked tensely.

"Steven wasn't the type of guy to commit suicide and homicide like that," Sam said. "Was he?" He was stating the fact more than asking a question.

Halley didn't want to deal with this. She knew that they weren't reporters. But she didn't know what else they could be and what they wanted with what had happened to Steven. "I…I gotta go," she said. Halley walked down the steps and instead of going back to her friends; she walked into the back kitchen.

"Smooth Sammy, real smooth," Dean taunted.

"Shut up Dean," he warned. "At least now we know that she knows something."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Like I said before Sammy," he began. "I really don't think this is our type of gig."

Sam held his arms out to the side and shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dude, did you not see or hear anything that just happened?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I did. You kind of cut in when I was working my charm," Dean said, rather annoyed.

"Every time we go somewhere you're always hitting on a girl," Sam began.

Dean shrugged.

"You're unbelievable," Sam stated.

"Why thank you Sammy," Dean said with a grin.

Sam ran a hand over his face in frustration. Sometimes he couldn't believe the things that Dean said and did.

Dean just grinned and dug into his food.

The two brothers just sat there, eating their food, while there was no sign of Halley. Sam knew that they had pushed her a little too far.

"See what you did Mr. Smooth? She won't come anywhere near us now," Dean complained.

"She doesn't wanna come near you and your wise ass remarks, so you can thank yourself," Sam shot back.

Dean just glared at Sam.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Sam exclaimed.

After the brothers were done eating a new waitress went up to their table. "Hi, there would you like anything else?" The girl asked.

Dean looked at her name tag which read Anne. "So, Anne, what happened to Halley?" He asked with interest.

Anne put on a fake smile. "She's busy at the moment so I filled in for her," she answered.

Sam cut in so that Dean wouldn't scare this girl away too. "I think we're good,"

Anne nodded her head and handed Sam the check. When Sam finished paying they got into Dean's car and drove off to a nearby motel.

**A:N// Okay so you guys need to bear with me. This is my first Supernatural story. Oh! By the way, I still need some characters for my RPG. Its basically for this story and it's done over myspace. The entire information is on my other story called Within Temptation on chapter 26. I still need a Sam, Mike and James. It would be great if people would take the roles. Please Review this story!!!**

**Oh and if your interested in taking one of those roles just say so in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


	2. All We Know

The boys reached the motel and Dean started to crack up when he saw the sign for the entrance. _Dobby's Motel _it read. Sam joined in Dean with the laughter. It wasn't that the name meant anything, the two boys just felt bad for the sucker who's name was Dobby.

Dean parked the car and they walked to the front desk where an elderly man sat half asleep. Just for fun Dean hit the bell that sat on the desk. The man snorted and coughed. He looked at Sam and Dean. "One Kings bed?" He asked.

Dean's eyes bulged, "We're brothers," He said defensively.

"Oh, Im so sorry, 2 queens then," The man replied.

"There ya go," Dean said under his breath.

Sam nudged Dean.

The man gave Dean the key to the room and they walked off. Once they reached the room Dean put his stuff down on his bed. "Why do they always think we're gay?!" He said frustrated. Sam was just as annoyed by people always thinking they were gay.

Dean plopped down on one of the beds and folded his arms over his chest.

"So what now college boy?" He asked.

"Well, I think we should let Halley calm down a little bit," he explained. "Then tomorrow we go back and see if we can get anything else out of her or maybe some of her friends know something."

"Your really trying to scare away all the hot waitresses, aren't you Sammy boy?" Dean complained.

"Dean!" Sam complained.

"What?" Dean said with a shrug.

"Would you just cut it out?" He asked.

"Cut what out?" Dean asked, trying to play the innocent card.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sam accused. He pulled out his laptop to see if he could find anymore information on Steven Parker. Although, he knew he wouldn't because he had found everything that the police knew.

"Alright, well there isn't anything else that I can find on here," Sam explained. "So why don't we go to that Diner in the morning for breakfast?"

"Dude, you're trying too hard," Dean said. His eyes were closed and his arms were still folded over his chest. "You're going to scare them all away, like I said before."

"So are you trying to say that you don't want to see Halley?" Sam asked with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

A grin formed on Dean's face. "Of course I want to see Halley. That chick is smokin'," Dean said with a whistle.

Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Well then we're going tomorrow morning to the Diner," Sam said once again.

"Fine." 

"Fine."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam put his laptop away and walked over to his bed. He climbed on top of it and just laid there. He wondered what could possibly be going on in this town. Whatever it was, he and Dean were going to figure it out.

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam getting out of the shower.

"What time is it?" Dean called out in a sleepy voice.

"Uh…about eight," Sam answered.

Dean just groaned and let his head plop back down on the pillow.

"Come on," Sam said. "We gotta go."

Reluctantly, Dean got out of bed and got dressed.

The two brothers made their way to Dean's 67' Chevy Impala and got inside.

They drove to the Diner and it had just opened at eight. As they walked inside, all the waitresses were still having their first cup of coffee. They all looked at Sam and Dean. They were the first ones to come into the Diner and by the looks of it, Halley had told them all about their little encounter.

Dean, found this rather amusing. So he put a big grin on his face and waved. "Good morning," he called out to them.

Sam rolled his eyes and they sat in the same booth that they had sat in the other night. They hoped that Halley would be there so they could try talking to her again.

Sam looked around the diner trying to find Halley.

"Dude what the hell are you looking at?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to find Halley," He replied, distracted.

"Dude, relax," Dean said. "She'll get here when she gets here."

"Dean, shut up!" Sam rolled his eyes again.

All the waitresses moved around as more people began to walk inside. Anne, the waitress they had the other night, walked over to them with a smile. "What can I get you two?" She asked. Anne held her pen and paper in her hands, ready to start writing.

"Oh we're not quite ready yet," Sam said.

She smiled and walked over to the next table.

Twenty minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Halley.

"Dude, can we just order?" Dean asked. "I'm friggen hungry man."

"Fine," Sam said giving in. He really didn't feel like listening to Dean's complaints. Five minutes passed until Anne returned to their table.

She held her pen and pad of paper out. "Ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah ill have 3 pancakes," Dean said.

"And, for you?" She asked Sam.

"The scrabbled eggs with bacon please," He replied.

"Okay ill put those right in for you," She smiled and walked to the kitchen to put the orders in.

A few minutes later, Halley stormed into the Diner. She was pissed, and the guys could tell.

She looked around, like she was looking for someone. She didn't see that Dean and Sam were back in their same spots that they had been in last night. Halley stormed into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with raised eyebrows and confused expressions on their faces.

"Anne, you don't understand," Halley said as she followed Anne out of the kitchen.

Anne was busy trying to pretend that Halley wasn't following her. She wore a fake smile on her face as she passed out meals and took orders.

"Of course I understand, Halley," Anne said as she continued to walk around the Diner. "But we can't just stop," she explained. "It won't let us."

Now Sam and Dean were more confused than ever. What was this 'it' that they were talking about?

"Apparently you don't understand," Halley said with greater force. "He's dead," she said through her clenched teeth.

This caught Anne's attention. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Halley. They were practically right in front of Dean and Sam, so they could hear perfectly.

"Ryan," she said. "They found him this morning," Halley explained.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, rather confused.

"I don't really know everything," Halley began. "I'm going down to the station later to see if I can get any more information. But they said it was suicide," she hesitated. "And his parents were found dead too. They are saying that Ryan killed them and then killed himself."

Anne just stood there. She was too stunned to say anything. "Just like Steven," Anne said in a hushed tone.

"Now you get it? We have to stop."

Anne shook her head and began walking again; pretending like what Halley had just said didn't matter. "I think you're just over-reacting," Anne said.

Halley let her mouth drop. Her eyes bulged out and she clenched her fists. "Over-reacting!?" She yelled. The entire Diner turned their gazes towards her. Eventually they turned their attention back towards their own breakfasts and began eating again.

"How the hell am I over-reacting?" She questioned with an intense tone in her voice. "He's dead and all you can say is that I'm over-reacting," she explained. "What exactly do you think is going to happen?" She asked. Her voice was lower so that not everybody could hear, but Dean and Sam were focusing hard enough so they could understand what Halley and Anne were saying.

Anne shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But maybe Ryan refused to do what it asked him to do."

"I really don't think that's the situation," Halley said in an obvious tone.

"Whatever Halley, I can't deal with this right now," Anne said. "I've got to get back to work and so do you," she pointed out. With that note, Anne walked away and back into the kitchen.

Halley let out a groan of frustration.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean was now convinced that something was going on around here, and whatever it was, it seemed to be within a certain group of kids.

Anne walked back out of the kitchen with Dean and Sam's food in her hands. Halley watched Anne with her eyes as she walked up the steps. When Halley saw that Sam and Dean were sitting in the same spot that they had been the other night, her eyes became wide. She wondered if they had heard the entire conversation. Then again, nobody would have known what they had been talking about. Well, nobody should have known.

Halley hesitated a moment. She slowly walked over to where Dean and Sam were sitting; her arms were folded over her chest.

She looked at them with a bit of confusion, and a glint of fear was in her eyes. She was afraid that they would ask her questions again. And quite frankly, that's not what she needed.

"Sam? Dean?" She asked.

"That's us sweetheart," Dean said with a grin.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Halley," Sam began. "You really need to tell us what's going on."

She tried to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What were you and Anne just talking about?" Dean asked.

"You were listening to our entire conversation?" She asked.

Dean scoffed. "Well it was pretty easy. You _were_ screaming at one point," he pointed out.

Halley glared at Dean. "Well I didn't really expect people to be eavesdropping on my conversation," she snapped.

Dean through up his hands in the air slightly and let out a breath. "My bad," he said.

Halley rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled.

"So are you gonna tell us or not?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked.

"We think we can help," Sam put in.

"I highly doubt that," Halley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Believe me," Dean said with a nod of his head. "We can help."

"Oh yeah?" Halley asked. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" She challenged.

"Would you rather waste time trying to figure out how exactly we can help you," Dean began. "Or would you rather have us help you save your friends?"

Halley hesitated before opening her mouth and saying something. "The second one," she said quietly.

"That's what I thought," Dean replied.

"So tell us, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Halley took a deep breath. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it here," she suggested.

Dean and Sam agreed that it was a good idea. So they finished eating while Halley waited for them.

She told Frank that she was heading out because she needed to take the day off. She told him about Ryan and he let her go without further questioning.

When Sam and Dean were ready they walked over to Halley.

"God I never thought I'd say this," she said more to herself, but Sam and Dean could hear. "My place or yours?" She asked.

Dean grinned. "Yours."

**A:N// Well thank you very much for reading. Please Review!!!!**


	3. Pressure

Dean's Impala pulled into the drive-way of Halley's apartment. They all got out of the car and Halley led the way to her apartment.

They walked into the apartment and they all sat down in her living room.

Dean looked around while nodding his head in approvement. "Nice place," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. The fact that she was going to tell them practically everything was still scaring her a little bit.

"Okay so tell us what's going on," Sam said, cutting to the chase.

Halley sat down on the chair that was across from the couch that Dean and Sam were sitting on. She pulled her legs close to her and started to explain.

"Well it started a couple weeks ago when our friend Mike, found this game. It's called the Pathway, and basically you give it your number and stuff and it calls you and tells you to do these things. It hasn't called me yet but it's called a lot of my other friends," she explained.

Sam and Dean sat there, listening to her.

"So now two of our friends are dead and it seems like I'm the only one who realizes that something is going on. That's when I tired to convince Anne this morning to stop playing it. I tried convincing her to ignore the calls," she said. "But you guys already know that." Halley shot a look at Dean.

Dean grinned.

"Wait, you said it hadn't called you yet?" Sam asked.

Halley shrugged. "Nope."

Sam sat there with his chin resting on his hand, thinking. He wasn't sure why it hadn't called Halley yet. This was a pretty strange case, even for him.

"Do you have any idea why?" Sam asked again.

"Nope."

"Well your really one for details," Dean mumbled.

She shot him another look, and he shut up.

"Well I'm going to go look for more information," Sam said as he stood up. "Dean will stay here with you," he told Halley.

"Wait…your going to leave me with him?" She asked.

Sam didn't really see what the problem was. "Uh yeah," he said.

"Come on sweet-heart," Dean said with a grin. "I'll rock your world."

Halley looked at him like he was insane. She didn't understand how someone like Sam could be related to someone like Dean. They were complete opposites.

"Whatever," she said with a sigh. "I'm ordering a pizza." She got up from her chair and walked over to the phone. She dialed the number for the pizza place that was in town and ordered two large pizzas. She wasn't sure how much Sam and Dean ate, but she guessed a lot since they were after all, guys.

Sam walked over to Dean and began talking. "Dean, don't try anything funny. Just stay with her and if by chance, that thing does call, make sure she stays safe," Sam ordered.

Dean tucked his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged. "Dude, don't worry about it."

Sam sighed and left Halley's apartment. He walked out to Dean's car and headed towards the library where he could get more information.

Dean walked into the kitchen where Halley was standing. She pulled a beer out of the fridge and set it on the counter. When she saw Dean walk in, she motioned her head towards the beer. "You want one?" She asked.

Dean grinned. "Yeah," he said. "So how old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-four," she said. "I'll be twenty-five next month," she told him. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty-seven," Dean said. He was surprised to hear that Halley wasn't as young as he thought she was. Now this, he could live with.

She handed him his beer and leaned against her counter as she opened her own beer.

"So why did you guys do it?" Dean asked.

"Do what?" Halley said.

"Start playing that game," he said.

Halley sighed. "I don't know. I guess we didn't really think about it," she explained. "Then again, we didn't really think that it would make us kill people, and then ourselves." She let out a small chuckle.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't have been able to tell if it would make me do those things either," he said.

"Oh well that helps," she said in a sarcastic tone. Halley let out a small laugh.

He joined in with a laugh and took a sip of his beer.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet," she confessed to him.

Dean chuckled a little. "Well that's what my brother and I are here for," he explained. "We're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Halley gave him a strange look. "Cute Dean. Do those corny lines work on every girl you try to hook up with?" She asked him.

"I'm serious," he claimed with a laugh. "But come on, you can't say that you honestly haven't thought about hooking up with me. I mean, I'm frreakin adorable." He held his arms out with his beer in one hand.

Halley rolled her eyes. "Okay well I'll give you that one," she said.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "It's about time that people stop pretending."

Halley and Dean just laughed some more.

The doorbell rang and Halley set her beer down so that she could go get the door. She knew it was the pizza so she pulled a twenty out of her pocket.

She opened the door and the pizza guy was standing there with two large boxes.

Halley handed him the money and in return, he gave her the pizzas.

She closed the door with her foot and carried the pizzas into the kitchen where Dean was still hanging out.

She sat down at the table and opened up the box that held the cheese pizza.

"What kinds did you get?" He asked.

"Cheese and pepperoni," she said.

He nodded. He wasn't really that picky when it came to pizza. It was pizza, after all.

"So, earlier you were talking about going to the police station to see if they had any more information about Ryan," Dean said. "Are you still planning on doing that?"

Halley shook her head. "Nah. I don't really think there's that much more that the police could know," she explained. "Besides, you and your brother seem to know much more than them," she said with a hint of sarcasm. But it was probably true from what she could tell. They seemed to know a lot, even if they didn't necessarily show it.

"Well that's because the cops have no idea what they're doing," Dean said.

She laughed and took a piece of the cheese pizza out of the box.

"So Dean," Halley began as she held the pizza in her hand. "What exactly do you and your brother do for a living?"

Dean hesitated for a minute. He didn't really want to lie to Halley, but he didn't want her to get freaked out over the truth either.

Just them Sam walked through the door and it slammed with a loud bang. Dean quickly got up from his chair, leaving Halley sitting there, without an answer.

"What did you find Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Well for one thing," he started to explain. "It turns out the Pathway, is what they call the thing that connects the devil to the possessed."

"So they were possessed?" Halley asked with confusion as she walked into the room. She had heard what Sam had said so far.

"That's what I'm guessing," Sam explained.

"So are you trying to tell me that if this thing ever calls me, then I'm screwed because I'd be possessed?" She asked. She was trying to make sense of all of this new information. She wondered how Sam and Dean even knew about this stuff.

"Well we're not sure yet," Dean put in. "You said that this thing has called every single one of your friends except for you. Either he's saving you for something else or he's not interested."

Halley crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks Dean," she said with sarcasm.

Dean shrugged. "Well would you rather have this thing coming after you or just not interested in you?" He offered.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door-frame.

"Then how do we stop it?" Halley asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They hadn't exactly thought that far yet.

"Let me guess," she started. "You don't know."

"Not yet," Sam said.

"Awesome," she said with pure sarcasm.

"Who did you say found the game?" Sam asked.

"Mike," Halley informed him.

"Well then, we'll just have to pay your buddy Mike a little visit," Dean said.

Halley shrugged. They seemed to know what they were doing and she wasn't going to bother them with her silly little questions. Even if she didn't say it, she was really grateful for them helping her and her friends.

They both looked at Halley expectantly. For a moment she was clueless about it. She herself was just looking at her feet, thinking. When she looked up she saw them looking at her and she looked confused. "Wait, you want to see him now?" She asked.

They nodded their heads. "Yeah," Dean said.

Halley sighed and walked into the kitchen so she could put the pizza into the fridge so that it wouldn't go bad. Once that was done she walked back out and stood there.

"Alright but I don't think he'll tell you anything," she tried to explained. "He didn't even tell us anything."

Dean grinned. "Oh we'll get him to tell us."

Something about the way that Dean said that made Halley believe him.

They walked out of the apartment building and went back into Dean's car. Halley told Dean where Mike lived and he began driving in that direction.

Once they reached the old trailer park where Mike lived, Halley told Dean to take a right.

"He lives here?" Dean asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Halley said like there was nothing wrong with it.

Dean parked into a small drive-way and they all got out of the car.

She folded her arms over her chest because it was a little chilly outside and all she had on was her t-shirt that she had worn to work.

"Alright, I think I should probably talk to him first so you guys don't freak him out," she explained.

"How would we freak him out?" Dean asked.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Well you guys don't exactly jump into something very calmly," she said.

Sam looked confused.

"The way you guys attacked me with all those questions didn't exactly make me want to answer them," she reminded them of the other day.

They both shrugged and followed Halley up the front steps.

Halley knocked on the door and waited for Mike to answer.

The door opened and Mike smiled. "Hey Halley," he greeted her.

She smiled a small smile. "Hey Mike."

Mike saw the people behind Halley and he looked confused.

"We need to talk," she said.


	4. Dean Opens Up

"About what?" Mike asked. They could tell that he was still uneasy about Sam and Dean.

"The Pathway," she confessed.

Mike looked at her with wide eyes. "Halley you weren't supposed to tell anyone about that," he said.

"Mike," she started. "People are dying because of this stupid game. You didn't honestly just expect me to sit around and watch every single one of my friends die. Did you?" Halley asked.

Mike didn't say anything.

"How did you find this game Mike?" Sam asked.

Mike looked over at Sam. "I don't know," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on now Mikey," Dean began. "You can trust us."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Mike said. "I-don't-know." He broke down the words to make sure that they got the point.

"You wanna know what I think?" Dean asked.

"No," Mike snapped.

Dean shot him a glare that told him that he better shut up. "I think that you know but you don't want to tell us. Does that sound about right?"

"Mike," Halley began. "You can trust these guys. I promise you that," she begged him and looked into his eyes, trying to convince him.

Dean looked at Halley. He didn't understand how she could trust them already. It was just the other day that she wouldn't even listen to a word that they had to say.

Mike always liked Halley. He had never told her that, but he did. So when he saw the look he was giving him, he couldn't resist.

He moved out of the door-way, a sign that they could come inside.

"Thanks," Halley whispered to him.

The three of them walked inside.

Sam and Dean looked around while Halley stood there, waiting for them to get settled.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Mike went and sat down in his favorite armchair. He held a beer in one hand while he just stared off into space.

"I don't really know," he confessed. "Its like, I couldn't control myself. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it."

Halley didn't really understand what he was talking about, but Sam and Dean sure did.

"And when were you able to control yourself?" Sam asked.

"Right after I finished making the game," Mike explained.

"How did you make the game?" Sam questioned.

Mike shrugged. "I don't really know. It was a bunch of things that I couldn't even understand. I saw what was happening, but I couldn't understand any of it," he explained.

"That's strange," Halley muttered under her breath.

"Mike, do you know what possession is?" Dean asked.

"Sort of," Mike answered with a small shrug.

"It's when another human being is being possessed by a demon of some kind. They aren't able to control themselves. They are awake for everything but they can't do anything about it. They can talk and walk and do anything that the demon who possesses them wants them to do," Dean explained.

"You think I was possessed?" Mike asked with raised eyebrows.

"It makes sense," Sam admitted.

Halley didn't say anything. She just sat there and waited for the whole thing to be over. All of this was a lot for her. She didn't understand why it was happening and how Sam and Dean knew all of that.

Dean saw that Halley had been really quiet. He knew that Sam and him would probably be either bombarded with questions when they got in the car, or she wouldn't say anything. Both of which, didn't appeal to Dean.

After a few moments of silence, Dean spoke up. "Alright well thanks for talking to us Mike," he commented. "If we need to ask you anything else, we'll be by."

Sam and Dean began walking towards the door and Halley stood up. "Bye Mike," she said in a soft voice.

He nodded good-bye and the three of them walked out the door.

Dean got into the drivers seat, Sam got into the passengers seat and Halley climbed into the back seat. She sat there, still quiet.

The drive to Halley's apartment was quiet and they all knew that it was a little weird now.

Dean pulled into Halley's parking lot and Halley got out of the car.

"Sam, wait here," Dean instructed.

Sam nodded his head and watched his older brother get out of the car and jog to catch up with Halley.

He walked next to her with his hands in his jean pockets.

Dean thought that he wouldn't be able to get much out of Halley, that is, until she decided to speak up.

"How do you guys know all of that stuff?" She asked in the same soft voice that she had put on earlier.

Dean let out a deep breath. It was the family motto to not tell people about what they did. They did their job and they shut up about it. But something in Dean's gut knew that he should tell Halley. Something told him that she wouldn't act the same around them if he didn't tell her.

"Its sort of our job," he explained.

"Your job?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"My brother and I, we're hunters. We hunt supernatural things," Dean replied.

Halley didn't say anything for a moment. Dean was afraid that she was too freaked out and that she wouldn't want them helping her anymore. But she was really just taking it all in. Sure, she believed in the supernatural. But not once had she thought that there were people out there hunting the damn things.

"So how did you guys know that there was something going on here?" Halley finally asked.

"We look in the newspapers for strange things that we think could be our kind of gig," he explained. "So when we saw the two homicides and the suicide, Sammy thought it was our type of job." Dean took a pause. "But personally I thought it was just some crazy guy."

Halley chuckled a little. "I wish," she mumbled.

Dean shrugged. "For your sake, I wish it could have been just another crazy guy," Dean began. "But I'm pretty glad that we came to this town."

Halley looked at him like he had three heads. "Why? There's nothing in this town," she scoffed.

"That's not true," Dean insisted.

"Then what's in this town that interests you so much?" Halley asked with raised eye-brows.

"Lets just say that I have my reasons," he said, attempting to be all mysterious.

"Alright," Halley said with a shrug. "But sooner or later you're going to tell me."

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean responded.

Halley laughed.

They walked up the stairs that led to her apartment. When they got to the door Halley leaned against it and looked at Dean.

"So where are you guys staying?" she asked.

"The motel that's in town," Dean answered.

Halley nodded her head. She should have known that. Considering that there was only one motel in the town. She had never been in it, but she knew it wasn't that great. Hell, nothing in this town was that great. But apparently Dean thought something was worth his wild.

There was a moment of silence, until Dean spoke up with a small cough. "Right, well call us if you need anything or if anything happens," he offered. "And I guess we'll see you in the morning."

Halley laughed. "If you guys keep showing up at the Diner then they are all going to think that you and your brother are some creepy stalkers," she informed him.

Dean shrugged and grinned. "That's alright. At least we'll be creepy stalkers that save their asses."

They both laughed. What Dean had said was indeed, very true.

"Well," Halley began. "Good-night." She put her hand on the door handle and turned it open. She went inside and smiled at Dean. Her parents were probably already asleep. God, she still couldn't believe that she was living with them still. She was almost twenty-five for crying out loud!

"Good-night," Dean whispered, even though she was already inside.

**A:N// I know that this one was short but it was really only supposed to have one concept to it. Dean was basically opening up to Halley. Yeah, that's pretty much it. I don't really know what I want to have happen next. Anybody got ideas? Review please!!**


	5. You want to take me out?

Dean walked down to his car. He couldn't stop thinking about Halley and why the game hadn't called her yet. He cared about her but he didn't want to get attached. Dean didn't need something happening like what had happened with Cassie.

He opened the door to his Impala and got into the drivers seat.

"So how did it go with Halley?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean replied.

"I think you like her," Sam taunted.

"I think Sammy needs to shut up," Dean snapped.

"Oh come on Dean," Sam began. "So are you trying to tell me that she's not just another one of your hook-ups?"

Sure, Dean had thought about hooking-up with Halley. But it hadn't been like he usually thought about it. Instead of just hooking-up and leaving like he always did, he was often wondering what would happen to Halley after he left. He didn't want to hurt her, and he knew that by hooking-up with her that it would only end in someone's heart being broken. And Dean wasn't volunteering for it to be his.

Dean drove to the motel and parked his beloved car. The two brothers got out of the car and walked into their room.

Dean tossed his leather jacked on the chair and leaned against one of the walls. "So how exactly are we going to stop this?" He asked.

Sam walked over to the table where his lap top was sitting and he sat down at the table. "Well I haven't exactly figured that out yet," he confessed. It's not that he hadn't been thinking about it, because he had. It was just something that they had never come up against before and it didn't sound all that easy.

"We need to think of something quick before the rest of Halley's friends are picked off one by one," Dean explained.

"Believe me, I know." Sam ran his hand through his hair out of frustration.

Sam woke up to the soft foot-steps pacing around the room. He turned his head to see Dean, fully dressed, pacing back and forth in their room.

Sam thought that he was dreaming. There hadn't been a day so far where Dean had been awake before him. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

But five minutes later, he could still hear the foot-steps. Okay, so maybe this wasn't a dream.

"Dean," Sam began in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking," Dean replied.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Sam mumbled to himself.

Dean tossed Sam's clothes on top of him. "Get dressed we gotta go," he commanded.

Sam sat up in bed and tried to wake up. He looked at the clock and then back at Dean. "It's only 7:30 in the morning," he explained. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"I slept last night," Dean said with a shrug.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sam pointed out. But Sam had the feeling that this had something to do with Halley. Sam wasn't sure what was going on with his brother. It was like this case had turned him upside down. It wasn't like Dean to be caring so much for someone involved in a case, unless he wanted some ass or something. Sam knew that Dean thought Halley was attractive, even Sam thought that she was. But Dean would have tried to make several moves by now. There was just something going on in Dean's head that Sam couldn't figure out. And it was driving him crazy.

"Dean," Sam began. "What's going on with you?"

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam with a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You just seem so….not you," he said.

"I'm Dean your Sam. Looks like everything is still normal to me," he pointed out.

Sam chuckled to himself and shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "I mean, your not acting like yourself. I've never seen you so caught up in a case before." There had been maybe one or two cases where Dean had been really caught up in it. But that had been a really long time ago.

Dean shook his head. "Well excuse me if I don't want to see any more people dying."

"And by other people you mean…Halley and her friends?" Sam asked.

"Sam when will you get that idea out of your head," Dean began. "I don't like Halley like that," he lied. Dean was starting to have feelings for Halley and that scared him. He didn't want her to get hurt and he didn't want to get either. The job that he had prevented him from having a functional relationship with anyone. Besides, what was going to happen when this case was over? He wasn't going to bring her with him, because he didn't want to bring her into the danger that he faced every single day. Staying behind wasn't an option either, he needed to continue doing his job. He had vowed to kill every single supernatural thing out there since his mom's death.

Sam reluctantly got out of bed and listened to his brother. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out her was dressed and ready to go. But he still couldn't believe that Dean had been up before him. It felt like today was going to be an interesting day.

The two boys got into Dean's Impala and drove off to the Diner once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled the car into Frank's Diner's parking lot and parked his car. They both got out at the same time and walked into the Diner.

They could smell the eggs and bacon that were baking. Sam and Dean walked over to their usual table and sat down. The funny thing was, they didn't even have to look at the menus anymore because they already knew what they wanted for breakfast.

Halley was already there and she was taking orders. There were two old women who just couldn't make up their minds. She tried keeping a smile on but they were seriously driving her insane. One minute they would want their eggs scrambled but the next they would want pancakes. Halley wondered if they had off buttons.

She saw Sam and Dean walk inside but she didn't make eye contact with either of them. She wasn't even sure if they had seen her.

Dean's eyes scanned the room for Halley. When he finally saw her he could see that she was waiting on two old women. She looked impatient and bored out of her skull. He chuckled a little to himself.

Of course, Sam noticed and looked at Dean with confusion. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

Dean snapped out of it and looked at Sam. "What? Oh nothing," he said with a shrug.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

After ten minutes of waiting on the old women, Halley wrote down their orders. They had ordered the things that they had originally wanted. Halley was going to shoot someone.

She walked away before they could change their minds. Halley put the orders in the kitchen and walked off to her next table. She had already taken their orders to she told them that their food would be out any minute now.

Halley looked around the kitchen. She saw Anne flirting with her boyfriend, James. The door opened and in walked her friend Jane.

Jane used to work at the Diner until figuring out that there was something better that she could be doing with her life. Of course, she hadn't exactly said that. But they all knew it was true. Jane was a nice girl with wavy brown hair a little past her shoulders. She was taller than Halley, but a lot of people were.

Right now, Halley didn't feel like talking to Jane. Jane played the game, like the rest of her friends. Although, Halley wasn't sure what Jane thought about the game and their two dead friends. But she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Halley looked around the Diner again and saw Dean and Sam were sitting in their regular booth. Halley laughed to herself and shook her head.

She walked over to them with a smile on her face. "How my favorite stalkers doing this morning?" She asked.

They both looked at her and grinned.

"Pretty good," Dean said. "How were those old ladies treating you?" He asked with a grin.

Halley let the smile disappear from her face and she rolled her eyes. "I swear if they changed their mind one more time, I was going to shoot someone," she replied.

They all laughed and Halley didn't even both to pull out her pen and pad of paper. She would write it down later.

"So let me guess," she began. She pointed at Sam. "Scrambled eggs with bacon." She turned her attention of to Dean and pointed at him. "And pancakes. Right?" She stopped pointing and grinned.

"You're getting good at that," Dean complimented with a grin.

"What can I say? It's my hidden talent." Halley laughed and quickly wrote them down so at least the cooks would know what to cook without messing it up.

"I'll go put those in," She smiled and turned around to go give the cook the food orders. The old women's food was done so she brought it to them. She ran away before they could change their minds and ask for something else.

Halley walked back over to Sam and Dean and placed her hands on their table. "So what are you guys up to today?" She asked.

"We're still trying to figure out how to beat this thing," Sam answered her with a reassuring smile.

"I see," she said. "Well good luck with that."

"So when do you get off work?" Dean piped up.

Halley looked at him and thought for a moment. "Well my lunch break is at two," she told him. "And then I get off at eight."

Dean nodded his head. "What do you usually do for lunch?" he asked.

Halley couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Why? You want to take me out or something?" she joked.

Dean laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourself," he informed her. "But yeah, that's what I was thinking." Dean ignored the look that Sam was giving him.

"Okay," she agreed with a nod of her head. "Come by a little before two and I'll show you where I go for lunch."

"Ah, miss mysterious," Dean joked with a grin. "You're not just going to tell me now?" he asked.

"Nope," she told him with a grin. And with that note she turned around and walked back into the kitchen so that she could bring them their orders.

"Well while you're on your little lunch date," Sam began. "I'm going to try to talk to some of Halley's friends."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. Just make sure you don't freak them out," he told Sam.

"I'm not going to freak them out," he insisted.

"Yeah you are. I mean, you did freak Halley out the way you attacked her with all of those questions," Dean pointed out.

Sam shook his head. Surely, Dean knew that he was in denial. Sammy boy was never wrong, or so Sam thought.

Halley brought them their food and went back to work.

**A:N// Okay well there's chapter number five! I realized Supernatural stories don't really get that many reviews so I'm not going to tell you that I have to get a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter to post. I'll post it when I write it.**


	6. Time is Running Out

To Halley, it felt like the rest of the day was going by as slowly as New York traffic in the after-noon. And that was extremely slow.

It was finally ten until two when Dean walked through the Diner doors.

Halley looked up from what she was doing and a small smile appeared on her face. She tried to conceal it, but she couldn't help it. It was stuck there.

He walked up to her and she pretended like she didn't even see him walk through the doors.

"Oh hey Dean," Halley said with a smile.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah let me just put this order in and I have to ask Anne to cover this table for me," she explained to him.

Dean nodded his head and waited for Halley to finish up.

She walked into the kitchen where Anne was putting in an order herself.

"Hey can you cover table number 14 for me?" she asked Anne.

Anne looked over at Halley and nodded her head. "Yeah. Why do you need me to do it though?" she asked.

"I'm headed out for my lunch break," she said with a shrug.

Anne looked out into the Diner and saw Dean standing there. She looked back at Halley with a grin on her face. "So where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going where I usually go," Halley said in a nonchalant tone.

"With anybody in particular?" Anne asked, still eying Halley with a grin on her face.

Halley shrugged. "Why?"

"Because that guy that's been in here everyday is out there," Anne pointed out.

Halley looked up from what she was doing and then out at Dean. She looked back at Anne and grinned. "Okay, you caught me," she confessed.

"What's going on with you two?" Anne asked.

"What do you mean?" Halley asked, rather confused.

Jane walked through the kitchen with a smile. "Hey girls!" She called out.

"What are you doing back here?" Halley asked; glad to have an excuse to drop the subject.

"You know I always come back here," Jane informed them.

The two girls shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"So what are you up to these days?" Jane asked.

"Nothing really," Halley told her.

Anne grinned. "That's not true," she began. "Halley's got a lunch date with that guy out there." Anne pointed out towards Dean and Jane's gaze followed.

Jane looked back at Halley with a smile. "Oh he's cute, Halley."

Halley rolled her eyes. "Good-bye you guys!" She called out as she left the kitchen.

The two girls followed Halley out of the kitchen. When she realized that they were following her she began to walk a little faster.

"So where are we--" Dean got cut off by Halley taking his hand and pulling him out of the door.

Once they got into the car and Dean had pulled out of the parking lot he looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Care to explain what that was about?" he asked.

Halley laughed a little. "Not really."

Dean chuckled and nodded his head. "Okay so where to?" he asked.

"Just keep going straight until I tell you to turn," she told him.

"Yes ma'm," he joked as he pretended to salute her.

She laughed and playfully shoved his arm.

Dean took the wheel and swerved the car off to the right a little.

Halley's eyes went wide and she looked at him like he was retarded. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled at him in disbelief.

"You pushed me," he said.

"Not that hard," Halley insisted.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

They laughed a little as they began to drive to Halley's destination.

"So which way?" Dean asked as they came to a four-way street.

"Just keep going straight," she told him. It was a good thing that the directions were simple and easy.

"Fine," he said. He kept going straight and waited for her to tell him when to turn.

"Turn right," she ordered at the last possible moment.

Dean took the sharp turn and laughed a little. "Next time, give me at least a thirty second heads-up. Okay?" he turned to her and raised his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

Halley chuckled. "Okay."

She told him to turn once more until they reached a park.

"This is where you go for lunch every day?" Dean asked as he got out of the car and looked around.

"Pretty much," she said as she looked at him from across the top of his car. She walked around the car after shutting the door. "Come on," she told him as she motioned for him to follow her.

He followed her through the park until the got to a hotdog vendor.

"Two please," she told the man working it. He nodded his head and handed her two hotdogs.

Her hand went into her pocket to pull out a twenty when Dean was way ahead of her and handed the right amount of money to the guy. She looked at him like she couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"What?" he asked with a shrug as he took one of the hotdogs out of her hand.

"How did you even get that money?" she asked him as she tilted her head to the side.

"I….earned it," he informed her as he began putting all kinds of stuff on his hot-dog.

"Yeah, okay." She decided to just play along with his little charade. She didn't know how he had earned that money, but she knew that he hadn't gotten it from his job. They didn't even get paid.

Halley just put ketchup and mustard on her hotdog and they began to walk and eat.

They found a bench by a small pond where ducks were being chased by little kids while the parents watched from the sides, taking pictures like it was the cutest thing that they have ever seen.

"So," Dean began as he finished chewing a bite of his hotdog. "Tell me about yourself."

Halley looked at him while she chewed a bite of her hotdog. She wasn't trying to judgmental, but Dean didn't exactly strike her as the type of guy who would want to get to know someone that well. Especially a girl whom he would probably rather sleep with.

"Well," she began. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything."

"Well, I still live with my parents," she began. "But that's because my mom is pretty sick and I go to the state's college," she explained. "I was adopted when I was really young. I don't know who my real parents are or why they gave me up but I've never really thought about it that much because the parents I have now are so great." She hesitated for a moment. "And I guess I'm afraid what I might find out if I dig into my real family's past," she admitted.

Dean nodded his head to tell her that he was listening.

"I've been working at Frank's Diner since high-school," she told him with a roll of her eyes. "It's not that I don't like the place. I just am sick of the smell of French fries and all that crap," Halley explained with a shrug.

"I like French-fries," he told her with a grin.

Halley laughed. "Well I guess I'll take that as a good thing."

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"My favorite color?" she asked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." he nodded his head.

"Blue," she told him. Before he could ask another question, she interrupted. "Now tell me about you," she told him.

"Well you know what I do for a job," he began. "But it all started when I was four years old. My mom died in this big fire and I saw something that…wasn't something that a kid that age should have seen," Dean said. "I actually carried Sammy out of the house while my dad tried to save my mom." He paused. "After that day my dad became obsessed with trying to kill the thing that killed our mom."

"Did he?" Halley asked with a soft voice.

Dean shook his head. "No. Sammy and I actually killed the thing. My dad died about a year ago." He still didn't like talking about it. Hell, he didn't even talk about this with Sam. So why was he so comfortable in talking about it with Halley?

"I'm sorry," she told him.

He let a small smile appear on his face. "It's alright. It might sound a little crazy, but he was there when we killed the thing." He wasn't sure if she got the point that their dad had already been dead when they killed the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Halley didn't know what to say. She would have never guessed that Dean's life-story could have been this sad. Then again, it sort of made sense to her. Dean seemed to be closed up to the world and it seemed that he didn't like talking to other people about this. So, she wondered why he was talking to her about it.

"But," he began.

Halley let out a small breath. What else could there possibly be?

"I'm also an Aquarius. I enjoy watching sunsets and taking long walks on the beach. And I love frisky women," he told her with a grin.

Halley laughed and Dean chuckled a little.

She looked down at her watch. It was pretty close to being three. She let out a loud sigh.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's almost three," she informed him.

"So?" Dean said.

"I have to be back by three," Halley told Dean.

Dean looked back to the scenery in front of him and thought. He stood up and held out his hand.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on," he began. "You're skipping the rest of work," he told her.

Halley laughed. "Dean, I appreciate the idea but I can't just skip work," she explained to him.

"And why not?" he asked like it was no big deal. "If you can't skip it today, then when can you?" he pointed out with a shrug.

Halley bit her lip and thought for a minute. Finally, she looked at him and grinned. "Fine," she told him. Halley put her hand in Dean's and he pulled her down the path-way towards his car.

Once they got into the car. Dean turned on the radio and started singing Metallica.

Halley just laughed. "You like mullet rock?" she asked.

Dean grinned and nodded his head. "It's the best music out there."

"Well some of it is," she agreed. "I'll give you that much."

Dean shrugged. "You're getting there," he said.

"What?" She asked him in confusion.

He laughed. "Nothing." He was glad that she wasn't exactly like Sam who hated his music. Of course, that didn't stop him from blasting ACDC or Kansas every time Sam was around.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked her.

Halley shrugged. "I like a little bit of everything," she began. "Except I really don't like country. It's just too…." she searched for the right word. "Country," she finished.

Dean laughed.

"So where are you even taking me?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you," Dean informed her.

"Oh and why not?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Payback's a bitch," he said with a grin and a nod of his head.

Halley laughed and shook her head. "I bet you don't even know where you're going," she mumbled to herself.

"Nope," he said right away.

The two laughed while Dean and her rode around in his Impala until it became close to six.

"Don't you think Sam's wondering where you are?" She asked.

Dean shrugged. "If he needs me then he would have called," he pointed out.

Dean decided that he might as well see what Sam was up to. He took out his phone and called Sam's number.

"Hello?" Dean heard Sam's voice on the other end.

"Where you at Sammy?" he asked.

"I'm at Mike's place," Sam told him.

"Why are you at Mike's?" Dean asked.

Halley's head turned toward Dean. She didn't even know why Sam would be at Mike's. She figured that there wasn't anymore information that Mike could give Sam or Dean.

"Because he's dead."

**A:N// Please review!!**


	7. No Sleep Tonight

**A:N// This chapter is written to the song The Scientist by Coldplay. It's a sad song but it fit's the chapter really well and it's good.**

"What happened?" he asked. He stopped himself from repeating what Sam had said. He didn't want to freak Halley out. But he guessed that she already knew that something was going on.

"They found his body mutilated in the bathroom," Sam explained to Dean. "And since most of the death's around here have been multiple at the same time, they're checking all the neighbor's houses since Mike lived alone."

Halley waited for Dean to get off the phone so she could ask him what was going on. But she couldn't take it anymore. "Dean what's going on?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"And?" Dean asked waiting for Sam to continue. He felt bad for ignoring Halley but he didn't exactly have the heart to tell her that Mike was dead. They had just talked to him the other day and the reality of it all was too horrifying.

"Nothing so far," Sam said. "But hopefully they'll have something by the time you guys get here." 

Dean was already headed in that direction anyway. He just didn't know what was going to happen when Halley realized that Mike was dead. He figured that to Halley, Mike being dead would only be a wake-up call for the whole thing. People were going to keep dying until they were all gone. And that included Halley. "Okay we're on our way," Dean said and then hung up his phone.

"Dean," Halley pleaded. "Tell me what's going on."

Dean hesitated before saying anything. "It's Mike." That's all he could manage to say.

Halley leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Oh God," she muttered and began breathing slightly heavier than she had been before.

Dean looked over at Halley. He didn't know what to say. Usually he would have been able to tell her anything and everything that she wanted to hear in this kind of situation. But he needed to mean it. "Halley," he began. "It's going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" She almost yelled at him. "All my friends are dying and by the looks of it, there isn't much that can be done."

"We're going to figure something out," Dean told her. His frustration was building up because part of him thought that Halley was right. So far, they hadn't found anything. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't keep trying.

Halley shook her head as she fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. There was no way that she was going to let Dean see her cry.

Dean looked over at her again with a straight face. He pulled into Mike's parking lot where siren lights were going off and there were about three police cars. Dean got out of the car and waited to see if Halley would get out. She was still huddled in her seat in his car. He didn't want to leave her but he needed to find Sam.

He pulled out his phone and called Sam's number. "Sammy where are you?" he asked. 

"I'm walking towards you," Sam told Dean.

Dean looked around and saw Sam. He hung up his phone and leaned against his car.

Sam saw that Halley was still in Dean's car and that she wasn't doing so well. "How's she holding up?" he asked.

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Not so good," he told Sam.

Sam sighed and looked around. "They found another body," he told his brother.

Dean looked at Sam with his straight face. "Where was it?" he asked.

"A couple houses down," Sam began to explain. "The body had several bullet shots in it and they're saying that Mike put numerous amounts of drugs into their system," Sam said.

"Drugs?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Mike did drugs for a while." 

Dean turned around to see Halley getting out of the car. 

"He told us that he didn't do them anymore but none of us believed him," she explained as she walked over to them and leaned against the car next to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arm around Halley and she began crying. She buried her head into Dean's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist inside his jacket.

"All my friends are dying and there's nothing that says I'm not going to die with them," she cried.

Dean tried to calm her down but knew that nothing could honestly help. No words could sooth someone who was loosing friends at the drop of a hat.

The red lights painted everyone's faces red as the sirens kept rotating. Dean looked around and saw that they were hauling the neighbor's dead body out of the house and into a truck. Thankfully it was covered. It wasn't exactly something that should be open to the public exactly.

"Come on," Dean told her. "We'll take you home."

Halley came out from his jacket and shook her head. "No I can't go home," she told him while she was whipping away fallen tears. "I'll….I'll just go stay with Anne."

Dean and Sam looked confused.

"Why can't you go home?" Sam asked.

"Because my parents will bombard me with things that I don't want to be hearing from them, and I know Anne won't want to talk about it either so I'll be fine there," she explained.

Dean didn't like the idea of leaving Halley alone with another person who was playing the Pathway. Especially when he didn't know what kind of crazy things it could have Anne do to Halley. He didn't even want to think about it.

"No," Dean said in a firm voice.

Halley looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean no?" She asked.

"I mean no. You're not going to stay the night with Anne," he informed her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded. "You can't tell me where I can and can not stay." She was pretty close to shouting.

"Well I am and if you don't like that then too bad," he snapped. He couldn't help it, but his frustration was getting the better half of him. He just wanted Halley to stay safe. And if that meant tying her to a chair in his motel, then so be it.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Kidnap me?" She challenged. She gave him a look, saying that she had already won this battle.

Dean let a smug look appear on his face and Halley's facial expression changed quicker than her grandmother could scarf down corn-dogs. And that was pretty fast.

"If you touch me then I'll scream," she warned as she pointed a finger at him.

Dean tucked his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Fine. If you want to stay at Anne's and have the possibility of her killing you while you sleep, then go for it," Dean told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to see if he was lying to her or not. Finally, she made up her mind. "Yes, I want to go stay with Anne," she told him.

Dean shrugged and got into the drivers seat while Sam walked over to the passengers and got in. Halley got into the back of the car and sat in the middle so she was visible to Dean in the rear-view mirror.

"So tell me Halley," Dean began. "Why is it that you would feel safer with Anne, who could get a call in the middle of the night telling her to kill you, rather than Sam and I who would protect you no matter what?" Dean asked. He looked at her through the mirror.

She looked off to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't say anything. The truth was, she didn't feel safer with Anne. But Dean had already made his point that she wasn't allowed to stay with Anne so that's exactly what she was going to do. It's not her fault she could be awfully stubborn.

"That's what I thought," Dean said under his breath so that she couldn't hear. But she knew that he had said something.

Sam fought back a chuckle that was rising in his throat as he shook his head. Halley was stubborn, just like Dean. Only, she wasn't as stubborn as Dean. Sam didn't think that anybody could be that stubborn. Ever.

Dean began driving and he wasn't going to tell Halley, but he wasn't exactly going in the direction of Anne's house. It's not like he knew where it was anyways.

Halley didn't notice this though. She was too busy being stubborn and trying to ignore Dean. Sure, she could have talked to Sam. But she figured that would have been hard considering that she didn't know Sam as well as she knew Dean.

Dean looked in his rear-view mirror once again to see if Halley had noticed that he was heading towards the motel instead of Anne's. She still was clueless. He couldn't help but to smirk a little bit. His plan had worked and once they got to the motel, Halley couldn't do anything about it.

Now, Dean knew that this probably wasn't the most mature way to go about the whole situation. But seriously, he was Dean. He didn't care if what he was doing was mature or not. If it worked, it was fine by him. And he knew that this was going to work. Halley was clueless and that's all that mattered.

Sam noticed this and looked at his brother with an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression on his face. Sam didn't know Halley that well, but he knew that she wouldn't be happy when they pulled into the motel and not her friend Anne's house.

A few more minutes passed until Dean pulled his Impala into the parking lot and parked it. He looked in the back seat to see Halley passed out. He didn't blame her. Today had been a pretty crazy day and he figured that it was better that she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sam will you hold the door open for me while I bring her inside?" Dean asked his brother as he got out of the car.

"What do you think she's going to do when she wakes up in the middle of the night and she doesn't know where she is?" Sam asked as he got out of the car as well.

Dean shrugged. "I haven't really thought that Sammy," he confessed. "But then I guess when she screams we'll wake up and we can explain things to her." He grinned and opened up the back door so that he could carry Halley into the motel.

He scooped her up in his arms and Sam held the door open like Dean had asked him to.

Dean carried her inside and placed her on his bed. Sam closed the door and folded his arms over his chest. "Now where do you plan to sleep?" Sam asked. As much as Dean would like to think it, he knew that he couldn't stay up all night, sleeping on the couch.

Dean shrugged. "This is a queen size bed," he told his brother.

Sam walked over to his bed and sat down. "Dean she's not going to be too happy when she wakes up, let alone when she wakes up next to you," he pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "She would love to wake up next to me. In fact, she won't even know that she's awake because she'll think that she's dreaming." He grinned and kicked his shoes off.

Sam laughed to himself and laid down on his bed. "Whatever Dude," he said. "You're going to be the one that she beats up when she wakes up and doesn't remember ever coming here."

Dean didn't want to admit that Sam could be right. But he didn't really care. It's not like Halley could do that much damage to him. She was only a girl, after all.

So he went over to his bed where Halley laid, sleeping. So much had happened to her today. Now Dean regretted telling her his life story. He shouldn't have dumped all of that extra baggage on her. He still didn't even know what had compelled him to do it in the first place.

He laid down next to Halley and closed his eyes. Dean just hoped that Sam wasn't right. Dean wasn't exactly all that pleasant when he was woken up out of a dead sleep in the middle of the night. He just hoped that Halley wouldn't have to experience it.

Halley woke up to find herself in a room that she didn't recognize. She fought back the urge to scream because something about the room didn't feel scary or unsafe at all. She looked around and Sam saw sleeping. Where the hell was she? She looked around for Dean when she felt something hard next to her. She flipped her body over and saw that Dean was sleeping right next to her.

She sat up in the bed. She was going to have to get Dean back for that one. After she told him not to bring her to the motel, but he had done it anyways. But at the same time, she was glad that he had. Halley hadn't really wanted to spend the night at Anne's. As much as she would hate to admit it, Dean was right. She wasn't safe with any of her friends anymore. And that was the worse feeling that was possible.

The room was still pretty dark and Halley wondered what time it was. It had to be close to six in the morning because the last time she looked at the clock was when she and Dean had been heading over to Mikes. And at the time it had been nearly eight.

She looked around but didn't see any red digits that would hint the presence of a digital clock. Halley sighed and her eyes kept scanning the room. Then she remembered that Dean always wore a wrist watch. She found his arm and felt his wrist but it wasn't there. She reached for the other one but it wasn't there either.

Halley looked over on the night-stand and saw that he had taken it off. She looked at it closely and read out the digits 5:47. It was almost six in the morning and she had to be at work in a few hours. But the thing was, she didn't care about work anymore. It actually was the least of her priorities. Not to mention the fact that a few of her friends worked there and she didn't want to risk getting hurt.

She sighed and fell back down onto the bed. She looked over at Dean and smiled. But that smile quickly faded as she began to realize what was happening.

She was falling for him and that wasn't good. It's not that she didn't have an issue for falling with guys. But it hadn't happened in a really long time. And Dean wasn't the best guy to be falling for. What was going to happen when this was all over? It's not like he was going to stick around and be with Halley anyways. She just needed to distance herself a little. It was for the best and it would save them both heartbreak. Well, at least it would save Halley. She didn't even know if Dean felt the same way. She figured that she was just some hook-up that he wanted. But hooking-up with him would only make matters worse. Wow. It was like everything was going down-hill for Halley. Way down-hill.


	8. More Than Words

**A:N// Okie pokie so I've got…okay so I don't have any ideas for this chapter. Im just going to write and hopefully something good will come out of it. Yay! Im wicked excited for today because it's the release of Eclipse. So this might be the only chapter for a few days. I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

Halley had been awake for hours. She supposed that she had gotten enough sleep last night when she had fallen asleep in Dean's car at some point. Then again, she would have done something crazy if she had been awake when Dean and Sam had brought her to the motel. Something probably having to do with screaming and things like that. The usual.

She was seriously thinking about taking Dean's car keys and going for a little joy ride. She knew how much he loved that car and she knew that it would piss him off. Then again, she knew the wrath that she would return to once the guys were awake. She figured that they couldn't sleep much longer, or so she thought.

Halley crawled off the bed and walked around the room. She spotted the duffel bag that was full of their weapons, and they sort of freaked her out. There wasn't anything else in the room that interested her that much, well, not saying that the weapons interested her. But they weren't something that she saw every day.

Sam's laptop was sitting on the table and Halley spotted it. She walked over to the table and sat down. Well, if they were going to sleep the day away then she figured that she might as well make herself useful and do some research. The only problem was, she didn't know what to look for.

"Okay," she said out-loud to herself. "Sam said something about possession so I guess I could start with that."

Her fingers raced across the keyboard while she began searching for lore on possession. A few hundred sites popped up and she started at the first one.

For the next hour her eyes scanned the computer screen while she read away. She couldn't believe how much lore there was on possession and the ways to stop it. So far her favorite had been the whole exorcism thing. It reminded her of a few movies that had made her laugh. She wondered if Dean and Sam planned on performing those exorcism things on her friends.

She closed the laptop and pushed it away. She now knew too much information on possession for her taste. At least now she wouldn't be completely oblivious when Dean and Sam talked about it. At least, she hoped not.

Halley leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The information raced through her mind and she felt like her head was going to explode. So many religions had their own insight on the whole possession thing, none of which really helped her. She didn't need to know about what religions thought, although some of it did help. For instance, the Catholic Church still defined true signs of possession as displaying superhuman strength, often accompanied by fits and convulsions; changes in personality; having knowledge of the future or other secret information; and being able to understand and converse in languages not previously known to the victim, such as the phenomenon glossolalia.

Too bad Halley didn't know what the hell phenomenon glossolalia meant. She decided that she would just ask Sam what it was when he woke up. Of course he would ask her why she wanted to know and all that crap but she didn't really care. As long as her questions got answered, she was all set.

She began to click her tongue inside her mouth as she waited for them to wake up. '_Click. Clack. Click. Clack_.' Halley sighed and got up from her chair and went over to the night-stand where she could see what time it was. It was nearly eight in the morning. How they were still sleeping, was beyond her. Then again, she loved sleeping in and rarely got to do it because of work.

She paced around the room and began counting her foot-steps. She stopped and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath.

Sam turned over and Halley hoped that he was waking up. She knew that she would probably die of boredom if someone didn't wake up soon. She felt like a little kid who had to be entertained every minute. But that wasn't the case; she was just bored out of her skull.

Halley sat down on the bed that Dean was still sleeping on. "Sammy," she said in a sing-song voice.

Sam lifted his head to see Halley sitting on the bed opposite of his. She was wide-awake and Sam wasn't really surprised. She had crashed pretty early last night. Well, early for Sam and Dean.

He let his head drop back on his pillow. "Don't call me Sammy," he mumbled in a sleep voice. He was going to wake up; he just didn't let other people call him Sammy. Hell, he still hated it when Dean called him Sammy.

Halley laughed. "Fine," she agreed. "But you still need to get up." She looked around the room and grinned. "It's almost two in the afternoon," she told him.

Sam's head whipped up and he looked around. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Halley hid her grin and nodded her head. "Yep."

Sam groaned and sat up in bed. He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept that long, and that well. Usually he would be having night-mares about Jess, which he was just starting to get over. But they still haunted him from time to time.

"Hey Sam?" Halley asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What's…glossolalia?" She asked, having a difficult time pronouncing the word.

"Glossolalia?" He asked, trying to make sure that he had heard her correctly.

Halley nodded her head.

"It's the psychic phenomenon of speaking in foreign tongues through the possessed," he explained. "The term glossolalia is derived from the Greek glossa, 'tongue' and lalia, 'to talk'." Sam paused for a minute. "Why?" he asked.

Halley shrugged. "Just wondering," she told him. "So why do these demons even want to possess us?" She asked.

"Well when a demon possesses a body, they do it for destructive purposes," he explained. "So it's doing it so it can kill other people. Then it makes the host kill itself and it leaves. And the only real way to force a demon to leave its victim is through an exorcism," Sam said.

Halley chuckled a little.

Sam looked at her in confusion and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Halley apologized. "The whole exorcism thing sort of gets me," she began. "I mean, you only think that things exist in the movies and even those ones suck most of the time." She shrugged.

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah well that's because not that many people know what's really out there."

Halley nodded her head and looked behind her to if Dean was still sleeping. "Does he always sleep this soundly?" She asked, turning back to look at Sam.

Sam laughed. "If he gets the chance, but we are usually working a job so that means we always get up sometime before nine," he explained.

"Oh," Halley said, making her mouth in a circle.

She looked back over at Dean and a grin formed on her face. "I'll wake him up," she offered.

Sam grinned and motioned his hand towards Dean. "Be my guest. I'm just warning you that he isn't all that pleasant when he's woken up in the morning," he warned.

Halley shrugged and turned around to face Dean. She began bouncing on the bed. "Dean!" she yelled. "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey," she said in a sing-song voice.

Dean groaned and rolled over in the bed. "What time is it?" he asked.

Halley couldn't help it. "Two in the morning," she told him.

Sam chuckled while he walked into the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me?!" He mumbled as he stuffed his head back into the pillow.

"Yes," she told him with a grin. "It's not that early," she confessed.

He rolled over so that he was laying on his back. "What time is it, really?" he asked while his eyes were still shut.

"Uhm…" she hesitated and looked over at his watch. "Well your watch says a little after nine. But I told Sam that it was nearly two in the afternoon so that he would wake up," she explained. "And see, it worked." She was proud of herself and grinned.

Dean was still waking up. At least he hadn't woken up to the sound of Halley screaming. Now that would not have been pleasant.

She got off the bed and walked around the room some more. She was still pretty bored but it wasn't as bad as when she had been awake a few hours ago. Now Sam and Dean were up and she had no idea as to what they were going to do today.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Halley asked as she played with a loose string on her jacket.

Dean shrugged and sat up in bed. "Ask Sam," he said in a sleepy voice.

Apparently Dean still wasn't awake and Halley couldn't help but to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Halley shrugged. "You," she answered him.

"You woke me up," he said as he leaned against the headboard. "That's hilarious," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

Halley laughed and Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Halley asked Sam.

"Well I was wondering if we could talk to the rest of your friends," Sam asked.

Halley shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Although I don't think that it will be much help considering they don't know anything," she pointed out.

"Well maybe we can get them to tell us what the voice is telling them to do," Sam suggested. "That way we can get an easier handle on how we can stop this from happening again."

Her insides churned as she remembered visiting Mike's house last night. Only, it wasn't Mike's house anymore. It wasn't anybody's house because Mike was dead. He was gone forever and it was because of a stupid game.

Sam saw the pain in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I know that this must be hard for you," he pointed out.

Dean groaned from his spot on the bed. "Sam," he began. "Quite the chick flick moment. Would ya?" He asked as he sat back up in bed.

Halley glared at him.

"Shut up Dean," Sam ordered.

Dean shrugged and got off the bed. He looked at Halley who was still glaring at him. "What?" he asked like he hadn't done anything wrong.

She threw her arms down and rolled her eyes. "What do you mean 'what'?" She snapped at him. "Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't care that all my friends are dying?" Halley challenged.

Dean didn't say anything. "No," he pointed out. But Dean didn't know how she was feeling. All his life it had been about hunting and taking care of Sam. He figured that he would feel about ten times worse than Halley if he had lost Sam.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the motel room.

Sam looked at Dean like he couldn't believe that he had just said that. "Way to go Dean," Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be right back," he said.

Dean walked out of the motel room and saw Halley walking out of the parking lot and she began walking on the road.

He ran to catch up with her and she didn't even look at him.

"Halley, where are you going?" He asked, rather annoyed.

She didn't say anything. She kept her jaw clenched and kept her gaze forward.

"Oh I see. So you're ignoring me," Dean stated and a grin formed on his face. He was going to have some fun with this. Well, at least he was going to try.

He walked next to her while she didn't say anything. He could hear the sound of his car approaching in the distance and knew that Sam was coming to pick them up.

The car pulled next to Dean and Halley. Sam rolled down the window and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Halley's arm to stop her and she looked at him with disgust. "Let go of me," she ordered.

"No," Dean said.

"Dean," she warned.

"Just get in the car Halley," he said.

"No," she snapped. "You guys can talk to my friends without my help," she pointed out as she pulled her arm out of Dean's grasp.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up without hesitation. "Hello?" she asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. They had no idea if it was the Pathway calling her or something else. Whatever it was, they were going to have to be ready for Halley if she became possessed any minute.

"Why?" she asked into the phone. "Fine I'll be there in a few minutes," she said in an annoyed tone.

Dean raised his eye-brow. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Anne," she told him without hesitation. She was still pissed off at Dean but she did need a ride to the Diner. "Can you give me a ride to the Diner?" She asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "Sure," he said.

Halley climbed into the back and Dean went and got into the passengers seat. Sam drove off towards the Diner.

"What did she want?" Dean asked.

Halley rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She said that she wanted to talk to me," Halley said like it was no big deal.

Sam looked at Dean. He wasn't too sure if he liked the way that Halley had said that. "Did she sound…out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

Halley shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to her voice or anything," she explained. "But if it makes you guys feel any better than you can come in." She started to think back to what Anne had sounded like and wasn't too sure if she felt safe.


	9. Drift & Die

Sam pulled into the parking lot of Frank's Diner and Halley was the first one to get out.

"You guys are probably just over-reacting," she insisted. She was trying to convince that to herself as well as Sam and Dean.

"Yeah well, we'll figure that out once we make sure that everything is normal," Dean said as he got out of the car and walked behind Halley.

Halley walked inside and looked around for Anne. She couldn't see her anywhere. James walked past and Halley grabbed his arm. "Hey have you seen Anne?" she asked him.

James nodded in the direction of the back kitchen where all the supplies were kept.

Halley smiled to him in thanks as she headed into the back area. Dean and Sam tried to follow her but she stopped them. "I really don't think that anything is going on," she told them with a shrug.

"We're still going in with you," Sam told her.

She sighed and opened up the door to where James had said that Anne would be.

Dean and Sam were only a few feet behind her and she didn't think much of it. That is, until she walked through the door and it slammed behind her.

Her hand flew to the handle and tried to yank it open but it was locked. Halley looked around and began to panic a little bit. "Anne?" Halley called out.

Nobody answered and that's what scared Halley the most. Now she knew that Sam and Dean had been right about everything. And she wouldn't even get to see them again to live down the 'I-told-you-so's.' How Halley would give anything to hear those words leave their mouths.

Halley began banging on the door and screaming for Sam and Dean. "Get me out of here!" She screamed as her fists banged louder and harder. She knew that her fists were probably red and would be swollen, if she even lived through this.

She let her fists fall down to her sides and she leaned against the door. Halley's breathing became faster and deeper as she tried to calm herself down. Too bad it wasn't really working out.

She could hear the sound of foot-steps coming closer and closer until she could swear that she should have been able to see the person by now. "Hello?" she called out to see if anyone would answer this time.

"Hello, Halley," came the familiar voice that belonged to Anne.

"Anne what's going on?" Halley asked. The fear in her voice was clearly detectable.

"I'm sorry Halley," Anne said. The funny thing was, it sounded like Anne's voice but at the same time it wasn't. It sounded like a funny robot or something like that. Then Halley knew what was going on. Anne really was possessed! Now she knew that things couldn't get any worse. She knew that she was going to die.

"Snap out of it Anne!" Halley yelled at her best friend.

Anne chuckled and played with the cooking knife that was in her hand. It was really, really sharp. "It's sort of sad how you're the only one who figured the whole thing out," Anne began. "Now you won't be able to warn any of the others." It seemed like Anne was acting sympathetic, but in a sarcastic way.

"But why are you doing this?" Halley demanded as she tried to stay focused on Anne while her eyes slowly scanned the room for something that she could defend herself with.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anne asked with a chuckle.

Halley didn't say anything.

"You should know why I'm doing this," Anne said. "You read all those websites."

Now Halley was more freaked out than ever. How did it know that she had read all those websites earlier that morning?

Anne was getting closer and Halley was running out of time.

Halley decided that she needed to make a run for it, even if it only got her to a different part of the room. At least then she would be able to find something to knock Anne out with.

So she ducked and ran as fast as she could, as low as she could, past Anne and to the other side of the room.

Anne threw the knife at Halley and it missed her shoulder by a few inches and got stuck in the wall. Halley grabbed the knife and held it out in front of her in defense.

Anne chuckled a little. "How cute," she said. "You really think that you could hurt me with that? Well, you wouldn't be hurting me. You would be hurting Anne. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" It was taunting her. It was getting into her head and that was the last thing that Halley knew.

She could hear the sound of Dean and Sam trying to bang the door down, but it was no use. That door was made out of pure iron and if it was locked, then it was locked and there was nobody getting inside or outside without unlocking it. But Halley could see the door from where she was standing. It wasn't looked. Anne, or whatever was in Anne, must be keeping it closed with some force.

Halley didn't want to kill Anne. She just needed to distract her so she could knock her out. So she threw the knife and Anne easily dodged it without breaking a sweat.

Anne picked the knife up and threw it at Halley. Only this time, she wasn't fast enough. It hit her right in the left shoulder. She let out a cry of anguish as she felt the sharp blade rush through her skin. Her hand flew to the knife and slowly pulled it out. It was covered in her blood and she already felt a little light-headed. If she lost too much blood then she would pass out and she was surely dead.

Halley stumbled behind some shelves and grabbed a pot. She fell to the ground and scooted herself back towards a wall that was between a shelf. Now Anne couldn't see her and this was Halley's only good chance. She pulled herself up and tried to steady her hand that was holding the pot.

"Oh Halley," Anne called out. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Halley could feel the blood that was dripping down her arm and hitting the floor. It sounded so loud, considering it was the only way that Anne could detect where Halley was.

Anne heard the blood and could hear Halley's breathing. She walked over to where Halley was hiding.

Halley saw Anne coming and she popped out from her hiding spot and swung the pot at Anne's head. It hit Anne within a matter of seconds and she dropped to the ground.

"Sorry Anne," Halley said in a hushed tone as she hit Anne was the pot again, knocking her out cold.

Halley dropped the pot and fell to the ground next to Anne. She didn't have any strength left to open the door. They would either have to keep trying or she would bleed to death. She figured that if they didn't get it open in a few minutes that she could always scoot herself over towards the door.

But just then the door banged open and Halley could hear Dean and Sam enter the room.

"Halley!!" Dean yelled out. From the sound of his voice, she could hear the concern.

"I'm over here," she called out with the amount of strength that she had left.

The sound of Dean and Sam's shoes hitting the concrete floor echoed through out the room as they became closer and closer until they were standing next to Halley.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he looked at Anne's body and then over at Halley.

"She attacked me," she explained. "She's just knocked out."

"We have to perform an exorcism on her," Sam said as he pulled out a journal from his coat pocket.

"Here?" Halley asked with a deep breath.

Dean knelt down next to Halley and tore a piece of cloth off of his shirt so he could wrap it around her shoulder.

"Dean you have to take Halley to the hospital," Sam said while he looked through the pages of his father's journal.

"No," Halley said without hesitation. "I want to stay here," she said. Not to mention the fact that Halley hated hospitals and needles. They really freaked her out.

Sam looked at Dean for help but he was too busy tying the cloth around her shoulder.

She winced in pain as he tied the knot. He looked at her and then back at her shoulder. "What did she do to you?" Dean asked.

"She threw a knife at me," Halley explained as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well Sam is right about one thing. You're going to need stitches," Dean said.

"Are you serious?" She complained.

"You can either let me take you to a hospital and have them done there or Sam can do them," Dean offered.

Halley looked back and forth between Sam and Dean until she groaned. "I'd rather have Sam do them."

Dean nodded his head and helped Halley stand up. She was still a little weak so Dean had to help support her weight.

Sam began chanting and Anne's body looked like it was having a seizure. A really bad seizure. Her mouth flew open and something that looked like a black swarm came out of her mouth and headed towards the ceiling. Halley's eyes followed it as it went out of the room.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The demon that was possessing Anne," Sam explained. "But you don't have to worry about Anne anymore. I just sent the demon back to hell." Sam gave a soft smile as he closed the book and stuffed it back into his jacket.

"So is Anne safe now?" Halley asked.

"She should be," Sam said. He was trying to be reassuring but he didn't feel the need to lie to Halley anymore just to make her feel better. She had proven that she could handle the truth. "Well we better call an ambulance so they can take Anne to the hospital." Sam stood up and pulled out his cell-phone.

Dean helped Halley walk out of the back room and out to his car. He helped her get into the back seat where she sat there, trying to fight that pain that her shoulder was causing her. He pulled his head out of the back seat and placed his hand on the door so he could close it.

"Dean," Halley began.

He put his head back into the car. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Halley apologized.

"For what?" Dean asked.

Halley sighed. "Everything. For yelling at you and I just feel like everything that just happened was my fault," she explained.

Dean climbed into the back seat with her and sat down. "It's not your fault," he reassured her. "Anne was going to attack you even if we were with you."

"Yeah but I should have believed you when you said that something was going on," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well maybe that was your fault," Dean said with a grin.

Halley smiled and let it slide. She wasn't going to yell at Dean for being, Dean.

The sound of sirens were heard in the background and Halley turned her head as far as she could go without hurting her shoulder. "What is Sam going to tell them?" she asked.

Dean shrugged. "He'll make something up," he explained.

Halley chuckled a little as she watched several men run inside the Diner. Within a few moments they came out with Anne being carried on one of those board things. She could see Sam talking to one of the police officers inside, most liking telling them a story.

Sam walked outside and got into the drivers side. "We have to get you to the motel so we can stitch those up," Sam said as he started the car.

Dean shut the door. It looked like he was going to be sitting in the back with Halley for this ride. She would have thought that Dean would have wanted to drive. But she wasn't complaining.

Sam quickly drove to the motel. Once they arrived Dean helped Halley get out of the car and he helped her walk into the motel room.

"Are you sure I need stitches?" She asked again with a pleading voice.

Sam shut the door and began rummaging through a duffel bag. "Yes," he said.

Halley groaned and Dean sat her down on a bed so that Sam could have her steadied. "Im just warning you that I don't handle needles well," she warned Sam.

Sam laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. The knife wasn't that big so it won't take me that long."

Halley watched as Sam cut some medical thread. Sam walked into the bathroom to sterilize the needle. Halley hated needles.

Dean sat down next to Halley and took her hand. "You can squeeze me hand if it helps," Dean offered with a shrug.

Halley looked at him like he was crazy. "You're going to regret that you offered," she warned him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't think you can do much damage," he said.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with the needle threaded and everything. "Are you ready?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he sat down on the other side of her.

"No," she snapped.

Sam and Dean chuckled a little as Sam untied the cloth and tossed it on the floor. He brought the needle close to her skin. "You're just going to feel a pinch," he explained as he got ready to have the needle dive into her skin.

"Just shut up and do it already Sam," Halley ordered. She was getting a little bitchy because, quite frankly she didn't want to go through with this.

Dean laughed and Sam did as he was told.


	10. Lies & Alibi's

**A:N// Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was sick and then I spent a day reading the entire Eclipse book. It was awesome. Then I was just lazy. So here it is!**

Dean stood up and began shaking his hand to get the feeling back. "Damn Halley. You've really got a grip." His hand was still numb from her squeezing it while Sam had stitched her up.

Halley would have grinned at him but she was still in too much pain to say anything. She fell back onto the bed and groaned. "Shut up Dean," she said.

"Look, it's all over so you'll be fine," Sam insisted with a small grin.

Halley sat up slightly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I'm feeling fantastic," she said with pure sarcasm.

Sam chuckled a little while Dean was still trying to get the feeling back in his hands.

"So what now?" Halley asked while she was still attempting to get over the pain in her shoulder.

"Well we can either wait to see if the Pathway calls Anne again," Sam said. "Or we can just go right ahead and perform the exorcism on the rest of your friends without waiting for the outcome of your friend Anne." Sam looked at Halley to see what she thought about the whole thing.

Halley sat up all the way and bit her lip while she thought the whole thing over. She knew that if they went around and performed the exorcisms on all her friends then there was no promise that it would necessarily work. But if they waited around to see if the thing ever called Anne again then they could be waiting around for a long time and maybe one of her other friends would die or kill someone else. After weighing down her options she decided which was the better option.

She sighed. "Well I guess the best way to beat this thing is to do all the exorcisms on my friends before it goes any further," she said. She just didn't want anybody else to get hurt.

Dean walked over to the bed, still rubbing his hand and nodded her head. "Yeah that's probably our best bet," he said.

"When are you guys going to do it though?" Halley asked.

"Well we can either go tonight and begin or we can wait for tomorrow if you want," Sam explained with a shrug.

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean 'you guys'?" He asked.

"Well I don't want to get in your ways," she explained.

"Halley you wont get in our way," Sam insisted.

Halley gave him a small smile.

"Actually you cant go," Dean said.

Sam and Halley looked at him. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"It's too dangerous and we cant risk you getting hurt again," Dean said.

Halley raised her eyebrows at him. "Well in that case I'm definitely going," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"So your telling me that just because I said you cant go, now you want to go?" Dean asked, trying to get the story right.

"Yep," she said without hesitation.

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam still looked at him in disbelief.

"Well too bad because your not going," Dean said. "I'm not going to have you getting hurt again."

Halley rolled her eyes and stood up. "It doesn't matter what you say because Sam already said that I could go. Not to mention your not my father so you have no control over me," she pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what Sam said. I say that you can't go, so you can't go," he argued with her.

"Dean she's going to be with us," Sam began. "She'll be protected and it won't be as dangerous as some of the other things that we take on," Sam pointed out.

Dean considered this fact and knew that his geek brother was right. But he still didn't like the idea of Halley coming with them to a place where she had even a slight chance of getting hurt. "I still don't want her going," Dean said finally.

"Well I don't think my friends would be so keen about two strangers showing up and tying them down and performing a full on exorcism," Halley said matter of factly.

"They wont care once we're done," Dean began. "As long as their assess are saved I don't think that they'll care much about what we've done."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cut in. "Halley which other friends of yours are playing the game?" he asked.

She turned her attention to him, surprised by Sam's sudden outburst. "Well there's James, Jane and me who are still left," she said. It was all just a reminder of who was dead and who was not. Survival of the fittest in a way.

"Why don't we start with Jane tonight," Sam suggested. "If your up to it?" He asked with concern. He wasn't sure if her shoulder was feeling any better. Although, he guessed it probably wasn't.

Halley shot a glare at Dean. "Yes I'm up for it," she said.

Dean glared back at her and then at Sam. He was really pissed at his brother for going against him on the situation. He cared about Halley and wasn't going to watch her get hurt. Again.

"Okay then let's go," Sam said as he stood up. He had already gotten his bag together filled with everything that they would need.

Halley nodded her head and headed out of the motel without waiting for Dean to abject.

Sam picked up his bag and began to follow Halley out the door until Dean grabbed his arm.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Sam asked.

Dean pointed a finger at Sam. "I swear to God that if she gets hurt then," he paused for a dramatic effect. "I'll kill you." He grinned a little to make Sam unsure of how serious he really was.

The two brothers walked out of the motel and Halley was already waiting in the back of Dean's car. They got inside and Dean started the car.

"So where does Jane live?" Sam asked.

"She lives in the big white house that's off of Granite Road," she instructed.

Sam nodded his head and Dean began driving off in that direction.

Of all Halley's friends, Jane was the wealthiest. Her parents had great jobs and provided Jane with the best. It would be a lie for Halley so say that she wasn't jealous of Jane's privileges.

It didn't take long for Dean to speed to Jane's house. Halley knew that Jane's parents were still working so they wouldn't be a problem with Sam and Dean performed their little ritual.

The three of them got out of the car and walked up to Jane's house. Halley knocked on the door three times before Jane came to the door and opened it up.

Jane smiled and then saw the two guys standing behind Halley. She gave her a questioning look. She recognized Dean from that day at the Diner. "Hey Halley," Jane said. "What's going on?" She asked.

Halley tried to stay calm, and she did. She smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted you to meet Sam and Dean," she said motioning back towards the two guys.

Jane smiled and opened up the door more so that they could come in.

Part of Halley thought that maybe Jane wasn't possessed or anything like that. But she knew that it wasn't a good idea to just assume.

They all walked inside and Dean and Sam took in the atmosphere of the big house. It was one of the largest houses in town and everybody knew that.

Jane looked at Halley expectantly. Halley smiled and shook her head like she had forgotten. "Oh right. Well this is Sam," she said, pointing at Sam. "And this is his brother Dean." She motioned towards Dean and then looked back at Jane.

"Nice to meet you," Jane said with a smile as she shook their hands. "I'm Jane."

"You have a really nice house," Sam complimented.

"Thanks," Jane said with a smile. "It's my parents."

"Are they around?" Dean asked.

Jane shrugged. "No they won't be home for a while," she said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. "Mind if I look around?" Dean asked.

Jane smiled and nodded her head. "Sure," she said.

Sam knew that Dean was going to go and draw a devil's trap somewhere in Jane's house. They weren't going to knock her out just because it had worked for Halley, didn't mean that it would work again. Actually, Sam was surprised that it had worked in the first place.

Halley went over to the couch and sat down on it. "So how have you been?" Halley asked Jane.

Jane smiled and walked over and sat down next to Halley. "I've been good. My job has been keeping me really busy so I haven't been able to stop by the diner as often as I wish that I could," she explained. "How about you?" she asked.

Halley sighed. "I've been alright. It's been pretty difficult with Mike passing away," she said. She didn't want to talk about it too much. Not to mention she didn't want to talk about it because she feared that it would take Jane over.

Jane nodded her head and looked down. "Yeah," she said in a hushed tone. She thought about how she could lighten the mood. "So how did you meet Sam and Dean anyways?" Jane asked while she glanced at Sam who was looking around the room.

"They just came into the diner one day," she explained with a shrug. She would have made something up but her mind wasn't thinking that quickly.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "And?" She asked, waiting for Halley to elaborate.

"And...we just sort of clicked and had so much stuff in common," she lied.

"You mean you and Dean?" Jane asked with a grin.

Halley took it. Jane had just provided her with an alibi. Well, sort of. "Yes," she said. "Me and Dean...we're just..." she trailed off.

"Inseparable?" Jane finished for her with a grin.

"Yep," Halley lied again through her teeth. She just felt bad for lying to Jane. Especially about something that she wished was true. Despite all the arguments that Halley picked with Dean, she still really liked him. And the only reason she fought with him was because she was trying not to like him. She could only imagine what he would say if he found out.

Jane grinned. "That's adorable Halley," Jane cooed. "It's about time that you found someone."

Halley fought back the urge to let her smile fall from her face. The only thing about lying to Jane was that she was seriously thinking that Halley was really with Dean. Of course, she would notice that they were slightly awkward around each other from the previous argument.

"But we had a small argument before we got here," she quickly added.

Jane frowned. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "What was it about?"

Halley thought for a second. "Umm...I'd rather not talk about it," she said with a small laugh.

Jane nodded her head.

Sam had over heard the entire conversation, much thanks to his eavesdropping skills, and he wondered if Halley really did like Dean. He knew that his brother liked her, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Halley looked over at Sam. "Hey maybe you should go see where Dean is," she suggested.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." He didn't know what could be taking his brother forever.

Sam walked out of the room and started to search for Dean. He couldn't seem to find him. Then he stumbled into the kitchen and found someone roaming around in the fridge.

"Dean," Sam hissed. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Dean closed the fridge and took a bite out of a cookie. "Eating," he said with a mouth full of cookie.

"We don't have time for that," Sam insisted, still pissed that his brother would do something like that. Even though he wasn't too surprised. "Did you draw the devil's trap?" he asked.

Dean grinned and nodded his head.

"Where?" Sam asked.

He looked up and Sam followed his gaze. "Alright I'll go get Jane and Halley," Sam said. He walked out of the room and went to get the two girls.

Halley looked up. "Did you find him?" She asked.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah he's in the kitchen."

Halley laughed a little. It was such a typical Dean move. She stood up and motioned for Jane to follow her.

The three of them walked into the kitchen to find Dean leaning against the counter with one bite of the cookie left in his hand. Jane looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

Only a few more steps and Jane would be in the devil's trap. But Halley was starting to really think that she wasn't possessed. She was too...Jane-ish.

"So Jane," Dean began. "Have you gotten a call from The Pathway?" He asked.

Jane froze up and she looked from Halley to Dean. Then all of a sudden, she became calm and collected. "Maybe," she said. One more step closer.

"And what did it tell you to do?" He asked.

She grinned. "Why do you care?"

"Gotcha," Sam mumbled as she walked right into the devil's trap.

Jane turned and looked at Sam with a questioning expression. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Look up," Dean said with a cocky grin.

Jane looked up and the anger on her face became clear as day. Her fists balled up and her temper was rising. "Let me out," she demanded through a clenched jaw. Her eyes turned back and it startled Halley a little.

Dean looked over at Halley and saw the hint of fear in his eyes. He immediately knew that it wasn't a good idea to bring her. He knew and nobody had listened to him. "Halley get out of here," he said with a forceful tone in his voice.

She looked up at him and the fear in her eyes disappeared. "No," she said and kept her gaze at him.

"Now," he snapped.

"Dean I'm fine," she snapped back at him with a force.

Dean ignored her and tried to contain his anger. "Sam give me dad's journal," he demanded and Sam tossed it at him.

He began talking in Latin and Jane began shaking like Anne's body had. Only this time she was awake for the exorcism. "You're going to regret this," Jane forced out while her body began shaking even more.

Sam and Dean ignored her and Halley hid her fear. She knew that Dean had detected it in her only moments ago, and now she was hiding it. It was weird seeing Jane like that. Jane was one of the nicest girls that Halley knew. She just hoped that after all of this, she would be fine.

The lights began flickering and the drawers were rattling. Halley could hear the sounds of the silverware being tossed around in the drawers. She walked closer to Sam. "Can she do anything in there?" She said in a whisper.

Sam shook his head. "No that's the whole point of a devil's trap. They can't get out and they cant use any of their powers," he said.

"Powers?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It comes with the whole demon territory." He shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on Jane. Her body was spinning out of control by now.

"Shouldn't she be out by now?" Halley asked. She didn't remember it taking this long when they had been performing the ritual on Anne.

"Any minute now," Sam answered. He was wondering what was taking to so long too.

Just like clock work, Jane's mouth flew open and a black force flew out of her mouth. It flew to the ceiling and out of the house. A roaring sound was heard and Halley wondered if it was the black stuff that was doing that. But she always knew that the 'black stuff' was the remains of the demon.

Jane's body collapsed to the ground with a thud. She was surely unconscious and the boys both knew that it would happen.

Dean tossed the book back to Sam and walked out of the kitchen. Halley looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at Sam. "Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Halley asked.

Sam looked to where Dean had left the room and then back at Halley. "She'll come to in an hour or so." Usually Sam and Dean would her to the hospital, but he knew something was bothering Dean. "Why don't you call the ambulance or something to come and pick her up," Sam suggested.

Halley nodded and pulled out her cell phone to call the ambulance while Sam walked out of the room to find his brother.

He found Dean pacing in the living room. "Dean what's the deal?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't stop pacing and he didn't look up. He rubbed his neck in frustration. Then he finally stopped and looked at Sam. "I told you that she couldn't come, that she might get hurt. But you didn't listen to me Sammy. Why not?" he asked.

Sam was confused. Why was his brother getting all worked up over something so little. "Because she was going to be fine and she is fine," Sam said like it was no big deal. "I don't understand why your getting all worked up over this." Although, Sam did know. He knew that his brother had strong feelings for Halley. He just didn't understand why he seemed to be running from them.

He walked over to his brother and became serious. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "I don't need a guidance counselor," Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

Sam shook his head in disappointment. "Dean I'm being serious. I've never seen you act like this before." He waited for his brother to answer.

Dean didn't say anything for a while. He just thought about everything. "It's Halley," he finally said.

Sam motioned his head for him to continue.

"It's just...every time I think about her getting hurt I get so angry and the thought about her getting hurt tonight was unbearable," he said. "And I don't know what to do because if I tell her that she cant come then she just insists on coming and she's just so stubborn!" Dean explained with frustration in his voice.

Sam sighed and nodded his head. "Tell her how you feel," Sam suggested with a shrug.

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because then maybe you won't be all stressed out. If she can understand why your acting this way then maybe she'll start to comply with the things that you say," Sam explained.

Dean thought about this for a minute. "No," he finally said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Sam asked, finally getting frustrated.

Dean opened his mouth to talk but Halley walked into the room. "Okay they said that they would be here in ten minutes," she said.

She saw the looks on Sam and Dean's faces. She knew that she had interrupted something important and she was wishing that she hadn't. "Sorry if I interrupted something," she said in a hushed tone.

Dean shook his head. "No it's alright," he insisted as he walked over to her. "We should get out of here though," he said.

"Why?" Halley asked. "We can't just leave."

"Yes we can, and we are," Dean insisted.

Sam sighed. "The cops are going to want to know answers and we don't really have them" Sam said, backing his brother up. "Well, we do. But we can't give them to the police."

Halley sighed. She knew that they were both right, she just hated to admit it.

"Fine," she said as she looked back into the kitchen where she could see Jane's motionless body. "Let's just go." She walked away from Dean and past Sam until she got to the door. She opened it and walked outside into the cold night.

Sam looked at Dean. "Just tell her Dean," he insisted with a pleading look. He knew how it was killing his brother.


	11. Never too Late

**A:N// Sorry for the wait…again. Summer is coming to the end and that doesn't exactly make me want to write. It makes me mad! Haha anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm definitely going to finish this before school starts. **

The car ride back to the motel was quiet, but they were all used to it by now.

Halley could hear the sound of the sirens that were already back at Jane's house and part of her wished that she could be there with Jane. She wanted to go into the ambulance with her friend and ride to the hospital with her. But Halley knew that it was simply impossible. She knew the danger that was really out there. She just knew that her life wouldn't be the same.

And then she began to wonder. What _was_ going to happen once everything was over? She knew that her friends would eventually leave the hospital and start up their daily lives again. Of course, they wouldn't know the amount of information Halley knew. But they would still know. She would know that there was more stuff like that out there. But they wouldn't. She would know that something had killed Mike and it hadn't been a suicide. But they wouldn't. All these things, she wanted to tell them. But she wouldn't.

It was assumed by now that Halley would just spend the night at the motel again. Of course, the sleeping arrangements would be slightly different. Halley wouldn't just go to sleep in the same bed as Dean by acknowledgement. Not to mention, things seemed to be a little weird between Halley and Dean now. Yet, she didn't know why **he** was acting strange.

As if by clock work, the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the motel. They sat there for a minute until Sam got out first. Dean soon followed, and then Halley did.

Sam opened up the back seat door and pulled out the bag with all their supplies. Well, not all of their supplies. But the ones that were vital for the whole exorcism thing.

They all walked towards their motel room and Dean was the first to go inside.

Halley collapsed on the couch and brought her knees close to her chest. "So, now what?" She asked. It was the first thing that someone had said since getting into the Impala. Scary.

Dean pulled off his brown leather jacket and tossed it on the bed. He shrugged. "Tomorrow we're going to see the last of your little friends and do the same thing that we did today. It worked pretty well so it's a solid strategy."

Halley looked over at Sam to see what he had to say. He was already on his laptop. But she had no idea what he could actually be doing on there. Halley had no idea what Sam was ever doing on his laptop. He already seemed to be a walking encyclopedia.

Finally she just sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. She was already bored and her mind was racing. All she needed was just some…fresh air.

Halley stood up and zipped up her sweater. "I'm going to take a walk." She saw Sam look up and then looked at Dean with concern in his eyes. Halley shook her head. "I'll stay close by and I have my cell-phone on so if I need anything I'll call," she promised and walked out the door.

Sam looked back at his laptop and continued doing small research for their next gig. He kept his eyes on the screen. "Go talk to her," he said.

Dean looked up and shook his head. He wasn't going to bother insisting that he didn't know what Sammy was talking about anymore. It was just a waste of breath.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop. She folded his arms over his chest and looked at Dean. "Would you rather leave this place without telling Halley how you feel?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dean sat down on his bed and leaned forward. "Yeah, because then I don't have to worry about her and her feelings. If I don't say anything then I have no proof in knowing that I'm not doing something right." But Dean would never stay behind and let his brother continue hunting. He just couldn't.

Sam shook his head. "Just because you think you can fool everyone else doesn't mean that you can fool yourself, Dean." He paused and kept his gaze upon his older brother.

"What's the point?" Dean asked after a few minutes in silence.

Sam didn't say anything. No matter what he said, he knew that his brother would find a way to make it more complicated. That's just what Dean was good at. At least, sometimes he was.

Sam sighed and opened his laptop. "Whatever dude," he said. "It's your choice." He was getting a bit tired of trying to convince his brother to do the right thing.

"So do you have any leads on where we're going next?" Dean asked, totally ignoring what Sam had said.

He shook his head. "Nothing yet. I mean, I've found a few things but nothing that seems like our type of job."

Dean nodded his head and decided to leave the finding a job business to his dorky little brother. That was his job after all.

He was getting bored. Sam was doing what he did best and Dean was just, sitting there. "I'm gonna get some air," Dean said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the bed.

Sam looked up and attempted to suppress his grin. He knew what his brother was really doing and he was sort of proud of him. It wasn't like Dean to really deal with a situation that he felt didn't need to be dealt with. But in reality, it did need to be dealt with. Dean just didn't want to admit it.

"Alright," Sam said with a hint in his voice that suggested that he knew what Dean was really doing.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, just lay off alright?" he said.

Sam ignored Dean and just looked back at the glowing screen of his computer.

Dean walked out the door and looked around. He couldn't see Halley anywhere but he kept looking.

There was a swing-set across the street. It was weird because Dean couldn't imagine someone staying in a motel like that, having kids.

Through the darkness he could see a swing moving. He wasn't sure if it was the wind or if someone was on it. But then he realized that it wasn't windy so he knew that it was someone else. And he also knew that it had to be Halley. She said that she wouldn't go off far.

He walked through the dark and across the street. Yep, it was definitely Halley.

She looked up at Dean and smiled a little. "What'cha doing out here?" she asked as she looked back down at her feet. She started to draw scribbles in the sand with her feet.

Dean walked through the sand and leaned against one of the poles the held up the swings. He shrugged. "I dunno."

Halley sighed. She couldn't imagine what Dean was really out there for. "So where are you guys going after this?" She asked him.

He looked out into the sky and kept any signs of emotion off his face. "We're not sure yet. Sam is back at the motel looking for places right now." After saying that, Dean figured that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

She nodded her head. She took her foot and moved it across the sand so it erased all the scribbles that she had done.

There was a silence for about five minutes before Halley looked up from the sand and decided to speak. "I'm moving after all this is done," Halley said.

Dean looked over at her, confused.

She scoffed a bit. "I can't stay here Dean. This is the town where some of my friends died. Not to mention I can't continue to work in the Diner where I was attacked." She paused and looked over at him, then back down at the sand. "My parents don't really understand why I'm leaving, but I don't really expect them to know." It's not like Halley could just explain everything to them.

The weird thing was, Dean understood. He knew that it would be a living hell for Halley to live in the town after everything was over. "Where are you moving to?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I was looking at some places in Kansas," she explained.

Dean's mind was racing. He and Sammy always avoided Kansas, or at least they tried to. So maybe this was a way of showing Dean that nothing could ever happen between him and Halley. "Oh yeah? Why Kansas?" he asked, trying to make the conversation as little uncomfortable as he could.

She shrugged. "There's this one town, I can't quite remember the name but it's pretty weird," she began and chuckled a little. "But they've got an open job at a coffee shop that has good house," Halley said.

Dean nodded his head and kicked some dirt with his shoe. He couldn't even remember why he had gone outside in the first place. Well, he did but he was trying to convince himself otherwise. He got up and started to walk away but was stopped by Halley's voice.

"Dean?" She asked as she looked up.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" he answered her. Dean tucked his hands into his jean pockets and waited for her to say whatever she had wanted to say to him.

She looked down at the sand and then back up at him. "Why did you really come out here?" she asked. "I mean, I know it wasn't just because you wanted to sit there and have some small talk with me." Halley chuckled a little.

Dean took one hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh…I can't really remember anymore," he lied and shrugged.

Halley rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought you wouldn't be lying through your ass right now."

Dean raised both of his eyebrows at her, shocked at what she had said. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Halley shrugged and looked up at him. "I think you know what I'm talking about," she challenged.

He shook his head and looked around with an unbelievable look upon his face.

She stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm not saying that I think your in love with me or anything but I think you came out here to talk to me about something important. And if you're seriously just going to turn around and walk away like it wasn't anything important then go ahead." She looked a little pissed. "Walk away Dean."

**A:N// Get out Alive by Three Days Grace starts playing right HERE.**

Dean looked at her and she stared at him right back. "Okay," he said, giving her a little attitude of his own. "You want to know the truth?" he asked.

Halley looked a little surprised. "Yes," she said calmly.

He nodded his head and put his hand back into his pocket. "For some reason I told myself to come out here and talk to you about how I feel. But then again, that is pretty lame. I don't do that shit. Ever. So I'm a little confused as to how this girl that I've just met only a few days ago has me standing here acting like a complete idiot," he told her.

Halley stood there, stunned. She hadn't expected Dean to really tell her everything. Well, maybe that hadn't been everything. But it was a lot for Dean.

Dean took his hands out of his pocket and put his arms out to the side and then let them drop. "There. Are you happy now?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

She shook her head and looked down at her shoes and then back up at Dean. "Yeah I'm glad that you told me everything," she snapped at him. "But don't understand how much harder this makes everything?" she questioned him.

He nodded his head. "Why do you think that I didn't even want to come out here?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dean. If you want to pretend like you didn't then fine by me. You can still be the macho man that you pretend to be," she explained to him with a shrug that meant she gave up.

Dean shook his head. "I think it's a little too late to pretend like what just happened didn't happen," he shot back at her.

Halley kept still and didn't do anything. She didn't move her head and she didn't say anything. She was taking it all in. "Your right," she finally said. "So what now?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "That's the thing Halley," he explained to her. "Nothing can happen. We're leaving soon and I wouldn't do anything to make things more difficult for you."

Halley gave him a small smile. "Well then," she said. "We might as well just enjoy things while we can." She figured that there was no way to live in pain when she should be enjoying everything.

He nodded his head. "Sure."

**A:N// There ya go. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	12. Take Me Back to Yesterday

**A:N// Yikes. I realized that its been a very long time since I have updated. I've been on a…hiatus. I needed to get used to school and everything. Anyways…I realized that I made Dean the biggest pansy ass ever and that's not cool. Haha. So ignore that little factor for me. **

**A few days later…**

Halley slammed the door shut on Dean's Impala as she began walking back towards the motel. They had just come back from taking care of Halley's last friend. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been. But that was probably because she was used to it by this point. Yikes.

Things between Halley and Dean had been slightly awkward since their little chat. But in a way, she had expected that. It's not like she had expected the two to go off and get married or anything like that. But what she had been expecting was for him to at least acknowledge the fact that they had talked about it.

She leaned against the wall while she waited for either of the Winchester boys to unlock the motel room. Halley hated the fact that they were probably going to leave soon. She knew that there was no reason for them to stay any longer and that made her upset. Part of her wished that Dean 'liked' her enough to stay. But Halley was smart enough to know that it was impossible.

Finally, Sam reached the door with Dean standing behind him. He reached into his pocket to fish the key out. When his fingers finally found the key he pulled it out and stuck it into the door knob.

The door swung open and Halley was the first one to go inside. She plopped down on Dean's bed and looked at the guys. "So when are you guys taking off?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

Sam looked over at Dean and neither of them said anything. Halley was growing impatient to their little charade. It was like they were trying not to hurt her feelings or something like that. She scoffed at the idea and shook her head.

"What?" Sam asked as he heard Halley scoff.

She rolled her eyes at him and swung her legs off of the bed so they were hanging over the edge. "You guys," she said.

"What about us?" Dean finally spoke up.

Halley fought back the urge to roll her eyes at Dean for the second time. Either they were 'playing dumb' or they really were that stupid. She figured it was a little bit of both.

"Well you guys keep acting like your not leaving when you really are," she pointed out. "Not to mention it's really annoying seeing that I already know that you are leaving." She paused and looked at them expectantly.

The two guys stood there with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"It's not that we don't know that we're leaving Halley," Sam began. "We just figured that you wouldn't want us to really talk about it." Sam shrugged and looked over at Dean for support.

Halley raised her eyebrow and looked over at Dean. "We?" She asked quoting Sam.

Dean shifted rather uncomfortably. "Yeah…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

She scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever," she said. "Just answer my first question." She waited expectantly.

"Well we found another hunt and we were going to head over there sometime tomorrow," Sam confessed as he set the bag of supplies on the table.

Halley nodded her head. She wasn't going to let the situation get the better half of her. "Okay," she said with a shrug like she was fine with everything. "Then I guess I'll just let you guys pack and you'll be off." She smiled a fake smile at them and got up off the bed so that she could leave.

Dean shook his head. "Are you really going to do this Halley?" he asked.

Halley passed Dean and then turned around to look at him. "Do what?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders like nothing was wrong. "I'm not doing anything," she said. Halley turned back around and opened the door to the motel and shut it tightly behind her.

Dean hesitated. He wasn't sure what kind of damage going after Halley would do. He knew one thing was for sure, it would make things harder. And Dean didn't want that to happen so he didn't do anything. Sure, maybe he would regret not going after Halley. But he knew that he would probably regret it a hell of a lot more if he did go after her.

"Well that was…" Sam trailed off. "Eventful." He shook his head and began to throw things into a duffel bag. He wasn't even going to try to get Dean to go after Halley. He knew that the conversation would be full of fighting and eventually, Sam knew he would loose.

Dean sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. He was silent for several moments until he finally stood up. "We should get going," Dean said.

Sam looked over at his brother and shook his head. "Whatever Dude," he said.

Dean ignored Sam's comment and continued to get his things together. He stopped what he was doing and just looked off. "This was one hell of a case," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Sam asked as he turned around and looked at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing," he said. He resumed getting all his things together.

"So when do you really want to leave?" Sam asked his older brother.

Dean hesitated before answering. "The sooner the better," he said firmly.

Sam sighed and shook his head. Once again he knew better than to argue with his older brother. Besides, if Dean wanted to run away from his 'feelings' and pretend to be the macho man that Sam knew he really wasn't, then that was fine with Sam. "Fine," he said.

**A:N// Okay I do realize that this was an extreamly short chapter. But I don't have any connection with this story anymore and im just trying to finish it. Reviews please..even though it sucked. Hah.**


	13. Goodbye to You

**A:N// Alright I just want to get this done! Okay, so I know it's terrible of me but I've already got the sequel in my head. But more than likely I won't end up writing it. Sorry guys. But not that many people read this so I know people won't really care. I do realize how short the last chapter was but I just needed to update badly. Im not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. It depends how much writing I can get done before the Heroes premiere.**

Halley needed music to cheer her up. So she walked across the room and put her Ok Go CD in her stereo and skipped to the song that she loved the most.

All her bags were packed and sitting in one corner of her room. She was leaving Arkansas and nobody even knew it yet. Her parents didn't. None of her friends knew. And she hadn't talked to either of the Winchesters since their little chat about them leaving.

She was getting ready to go say her fare-wells to Dean and Sam. She knew that she had been dreading this moment since she had realized that they wouldn't be staying in Arkansas forever. But neither could Halley so she couldn't really blame them.

Halley couldn't stand to stay in the same town that she had lived in for her entire life. This town reminded her of too many bad things. Some of her friends died here. She couldn't work at the Diner anymore because now every time she walked into the back kitchen she got flashes of her friend attacking her. That wasn't something that Halley knew she could live with everyday. And she knew that. But what bothered her the most was the horrid memories of the entire town. Now she wouldn't be able to go half of the places, including Jane's house, without thinking of everything that had happened. And that included Dean one hundred percent.

Halley sighed and walked over to her closet and tossed the rest of her clothes into an empty box. She didn't bother to fold any of them. Halley just wasn't in the mood.

_You don't love me at all_

_You don't think that it bothers me at all_

Halley tapped her foot to the beat of the song and then shook her head from side to side. She was in a bit of a…rock and roll mood. But the mood quickly came to a hiatus as thoughts flooded her mind. And they weren't 'happy' thoughts either.

Why was Halley so upset over a stupid guy? It had been a very rare occasion where Halley found her self being 'love-struck' over a guy. Especially since she hadn't known Dean for more than a few weeks.

She walked back over to her stereo and turned the CD off and put in a different CD. This one was a mix that she had made herself.

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Every once in a while_

_We all need someone to hold on to_

_Just like a helpless child_

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know it's alright_

The sad music filled her mind and she crashed onto her bed. There was nothing but a single sheet left on her bed. Her comforter and all her pillows were sitting in a pile on her floor. She sighed as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been waiting for_

_It's like a lonely highway_

_And I'm just trying to get home_

_Love's been a long time coming_

Halley sat up on her bed and tried to shake the depressing feeling that she felt coming over her. She needed to toughen it up. She wasn't going to be all sad and upset when she met up with Dean and Sam to say good-bye. She just wouldn't allow it.

_You can look for a lifetime_

_You can love for a day_

_You can think you've got everything_

_Everything is nothing_

_When you throw it away_

_Baby look in my eyes and I have it all once again_

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been waiting for_

_Its like a lonely highway_

_And I'm just trying to get home_

_Love's been a long time coming_

Halley looked over at her stereo and stared at it. It was a death glare and she wished that she had heat ray vision so she could destroy her stereo. She thought that her mix would have helped her out. But it seemed to be doing anything but helping her out. She hated that song now and wanted to just chuck the CD out her window. But she knew that she had other songs on that CD that she liked.

So she got up from her bed and walked over to her stereo. She clicked the skip button ten times before she was certain that she wouldn't have to hear another second of that song. A new tune started up and she shrugged her shoulders as she walked back over to her bed.

Halley pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open to see what time it was. The clock read 2:47. She was going to be meeting Dean and Sam at three right outside the Diner. The boys would be getting some food for the road. They had invited Halley to eat with them but she had told them that she was too busy.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down on her bed and looked around her empty room aimlessly. She had no idea what she was going to do for the next…three minutes. To some people three minutes would seem like nothing, like time that would fly by. But to Halley it was nothing but the opposite.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her bed and grabbed her jean jacket on her way out of her room. Her parents weren't home, for they had been gone all weekend. Halley knew that was a good thing. She felt bad because the only thing she would be leaving for them would be a note. A simple note telling her parents that she was leaving to go somewhere else. She wouldn't give them any details but would promise to call when she arrived in her final destination.

Halley opened the door and left the apartment complex. She stopped when she got outside and looked around. She took in a big breath of the fresh air that was surrounding her. She let it fill her lungs and she closed her eyes. In a few minutes she would be letting go of everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks and she would be starting her new life.

Part of Halley didn't want to leave her old life because it did have some good memories. It had memories of her early child-hood and of…of Dean. Halley flipped her eyelids open and groaned. She didn't even know how she could have these feelings for Dean. It's not like they had confessed their love for one another or anything like that. Hell, they hadn't even kissed! But that didn't stop Halley from liking him like that.

She walked down the stairs and walked into the parking lot. Halley walked over to her car and got inside of it. She stuck the keys into the ignition and started it up. She sat there for a moment before finally moving her hands and pulling her car out of the parking lot.

Halley rolled her window down, despite the fact that she was already a little cold. But the only thing that was enough of a distraction for her was the wind making her cold. Now she was able to concentrate on shivering and the music.

_Take me_

_And let me in_

_Don't break me_

_And shut me out_

_So take me_

_And let me in_

_Don't break me_

_And shut me out_

_I lead my pain on fire_

_And I watched it all burn down_

_And now we're guessing in the ashes_

_And there's no one else around_

_Cus I wanna be apart of something_

_This is just a story of a broken soul_

Halley let her eye-lids slowly close. All she wanted to do was fall asleep and escape from the world. Her car jerked to the side and she shot her eyes open and she became more alert. She didn't have a death wish.

She was only a few minutes away from the Diner now. She could even see it in the distance and she imagined seeing Dean's Impala already sitting in the parking lot. She looked at the digital clock. It was now 2:58. So now Halley knew that Dean and Sam were more than likely already there. But she was glad that she wouldn't be the first one to arrive. She thought that she was better off being the last one there. It wouldn't be as awkward…for her.

A few more minutes passed and Halley parked her car in the parking lot. The Diner had closed for a few days since the attack in the kitchen. They had done some cleaning up and got rid of all the cops. Halley had made sure that she hadn't been available for questioning. Well, Dean and Sam had taken care of that more or less.

Halley got out of her car. She looked behind her and could see Dean's Impala sitting in the parking lot like she had expected. She then glanced into the Diner and could see the two guys sitting at their 'usual' table now. Halley chuckled a little bit to herself as she shook her head. It was funny how they had a regular table now. Halley wondered if they had ever had a 'regular' table before Arkansas. She shrugged. Probably.

She walked inside and the small bell above the door rang. She had always hated that bell. It had always told her that someone else was coming in. It was someone else that she would have to wait on hand and foot. It was someone else that would probably leave a bad tip. Either way, Halley wanted that bell destroyed.

Sam and Dean looked over at Halley and Sam gave her a smile. Dean simply looked up at her and nodded his head.

He knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. They were leaving today and he would be saying good-bye to Halley. He wasn't sure what would happen once they had left. Would he get over her because he wasn't seeing her everyday anymore? Or would all the things that he didn't say and do haunt him with regret? He didn't know but he wasn't too crazy about finding out.

"Hey Halley," Sam greeted her as she walked up the few steps and approached them at the table.

She nodded her head. "Hey," she said. Now was the tricky part. She kept her gaze on the table in front of her but she knew that she would have to act quickly. Sam was sitting across from Dean. That meant that she had to choose where she was going to sit. If she sat with Dean then that might make the situation a little more awkward, but if she sat with Sam then that would tell them that she was still peeved at Dean. Either way, she was screwed.

Sam quickly realized the dilemma and scooted over for Halley. "Sit down," he offered. Sam figured that if Halley was offered the seat that she would just take it. He was pretty much saving her ass but he didn't mind. He hated how awkward the situation was in the first place so if he could help then he was glad to do it.

Halley gave Sam a quick smile as she down next to him. "Thanks," she said. "But I'm not staying long," she explained.

Dean looked up at her. His face was kept straight and he showed no sign of emotional distress. Of course, that was not how Dean was feeling inside. But seriously. This was Dean Winchester. He never showed emotion. "Why not?" he asked her.

Halley looked over him. She was a bit surprised that he had asked her that. Not to mention she was surprised that he even cared. But maybe he was just curious. Halley didn't really know. "I'm leaving," she said like it was no big deal.

Dean nodded his head. He was immediately brought back to a few nights ago where he and Halley had really talked. It hadn't been much, but things had been said. Things that Dean hadn't expected to say when he had left the motel.

"Well good luck with that," Sam said in a hopeful note.

Halley returned her gaze to Sam and smiled at him. "Thanks," she said in a hushed tone.

"So you're not eating with us?" Dean asked.

Halley shook her head. "No I've got to head back soon to load the things in my car," she explained.

Sam looked over at Dean and raised his eyebrows. "We could help you," he offered.

Dean put a stern look on his face and his brother kicked him under the table.

Halley chuckled a little and shook her head. "It's alright. I'll just let you guys eat and then you can be on your way," she said with a fake smile.

Things got quiet and Halley kept her eyes on the table. Then she looked up at them and smiled. "Okay well I guess I should get going," she said as she stood up from the table. "It was great meeting you guys," she began. "You know…under the circumstances." Halley chuckled a little and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sam let out a small breath and nodded his head. "Yeah you too," he added.

Halley looked over at Dean. "Bye Dean," she said. Halley turned around and walked down the stairs to exit the Diner.

"Halley."

Halley turned around and looked at the source of the voice. Dean.

"Yeah?" she asked a little hopeful.

Dean hesitated. "Uhm. Good luck with everything," he said. He was still showing no emotion on his face but he was screaming on the inside.

"Thanks. You too," she added with a nod.

And with that Halley left the Diner and went back to her apartment to finish loading all the things in her car.

"We could always stay," Sam explained to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No," he said firmly. Dean knew that staying wouldn't help not to mention the fact that Halley wouldn't be there anymore. So what was the use? Dean was just going to shrug everything off like it had never happened.

**A:N// THE END! YAY! Okay well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Im not sure if I'll post a soundtrack like I did for my other story. Maybe. **

**Today in class I wrote down a bunch of ideas for a sequel to this story. I know I'm horrible at updating but this could be really good! I'll just give it a try. That is, if anyone would actually read it.**

**You know how to motivate me to write a sequel? Send me a review saying so!! **

**If anyone is interested in helping me to write the sequel then just say so in a review and I'll reply to it and we can talk about it. Uhm. Oh and just a heads up…IF I write a sequel it will be posted under Smallville. It will still be a Supernatural story. A crossover. –grins-**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
